Lucky accident!
by MOErus Power x3
Summary: ¿nunca habéis pensado que este mundo no es para vosotros?¿y si os dieran una oportunidad para viajar a otro mundo?eso es lo que les pasa a nuestras protagonistas, que serán enviadas a otros mundos, donde vivirán muchas aventuras y conocerán el amor...historia con OCs y también momentos YAOI!fic completamente nuevo, trama nunca antes escrita!Ran Fujioka productions! w
1. Accidente afortunado

Ran: konnichiwaaaa!^^ esta es una historia basada en un sueño que tuve hace años, pero tiene varios cambios, como añadir a yukiko como personaje o cambiar el mundo al que viajarán ryuusei y yukiko … de igual modo, espero que os guste el fic y os divirtáis con las tonterías que haremos … ¬¬ y ahora va … el disclaimer!

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven pertenece a level-5, si fuera mío no tendría declarada una guerra contra las fans de la serie por los muuuchos errores que cometieron … / Saiyuki no me pertenece - aunque me duela - pero pertenece a mi gran ídolo kazuya minekura y no cambiaría nada en ella … bueno tal vez añadiría algo de yaoi … pero eso es todo!

**1. Un accidente afortunado:**

"_¿Nunca has pensado que este mundo no es para ti?"_

En un día normal de verano, Ran, Ryuusei y Yukiko volvían de pasar un día en un salón del manga (no diré de dónde ¬¬) montadas en el coche de Ran.

Había sido un día agotador, Ran iba conduciendo mientras que las otras dos chicas jugaban a inazuma eleven en la DS, para distraerse durante el largo viaje.

Para entretenerse mientras controlaba el volante, Ran decidió comenzar una conversación …

- Ran: al final os comprasteis lo que queríais, chicas?

- Ryuusei y Yukiko: siiiiiiii!^^

- Yukiko: ya tengo un peluche de mi shirou adorable!y una figurita de tachi con un donut!kyaaaaa!lindooo!

- Ran: … (le resbala una gota por su cabeza) bueno … y tú, ryuusei?

- Ryuusei: jejejejejejeejeje … * *

- Ran: déjame adivinar … un peluche gigante de hiroto y un uniforme del japan, nooo? ¬¬

- Ryuusei: exactooo! (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) un uniforme de hiroto y uno de endou! ^^

- Yukiko: NOOOO! NOS MOLESTARÁ DURANTE TODA SU VIDA DISFRAZADA DE ESE IDIOTA DE ENDOU! (aterrorizada)

- Ran: por qué se tenía que parecer tanto a ese estúpido entusiasta cabeza de balón?

- Ryuusei: ehhh … no os paséis … además, fuisteis vosotras las que empezasteis a decir que era endou … así que es vuestra culpa (un aura de depresión cae sobre las otras chicas) … por cierto, ran, qué te compraste tú?es que por lo visto saliste disparada al ver algo y cuando me di cuenta estaba hablando sola … ¬¬

- Ran: ahhh ^^ me compré una preciosa katana!por fin!seré feliz por el resto de mi vida!

- Yukiko: pero qué exagerada … si es solo una espada …

- Ran: debo recordarte tus gritos hace un momento por un pequeño peluche? Mira que estás obsesionada con shirou …

- Yukiko: pues siii! Y qué?por lo menos es lindo, no como el feo de tu querido gojyo! (le saca la lengua, burlona)

- Ran: si vuelves a decir eso, estrenaré mi nueva arma contigo! (mirada amenazante mirando al asiento de yukiko)

- Ryuusei: paren ya de discutir!no quiero que mis compras se llenen innecesariamente de sangre! (las otras dos la miran ¬¬) … emm … bueno cambiando de tema, ran vas muy lenta conduciendo (directa)

- Ran: (viendo que la barra de velocidad marca la más baja) tal vez porque "alguien" me distrae (mirando a yukiko)

- Yukiko: jajajaja! Ran es una tortuga!lentorraaaa!

- Ryuusei: ya vale, yukiko … creo que deberías acelerar un poco , ran …

- Ran: eso es lo que pienso hacer … (pisando suavemente el acelerador y soltando despacio la palanca de freno - la barra se pone a velocidad media) ya está, contentas?

- Yukiko: ya era hora!quiero llegar a mi casa y ponerme a leer historias en el anfictión …

- Ryuusei: yo también!y haré un hueco en mi cama para mi hiroto (con los ojos en forma de corazón)

10 minutos después …

- Ryuusei: etto … ran, no vamos demasiado deprisa?

- Ran: pues … la verdad es que si … pero … qué raro … yo no he acelerado más (mira la barra de vel. Y está en la zona roja que indica peligro)

- Yukiko: ran admítelo, no sabes onducir! (le dice apuntándole con un dedo)

- Ran: bueno, disminuiré la velocidad … ejem … (preocupada)

- Ryuusei: qué pasa?

- Ran: pues … esto … la vel. no baja!

- Yukiko: cómoooo?

- Ran: que no baja! es más, está subiendo cada vez más y los controles del coche no responden!

- Ryuusei: pero eso significa …

- Yukiko: que vamos a morir!

El vehículo empiza a correr a una velocidad vertiginosa …

- Todas: KYAAAAAAAA!

… y de un segundo a otro no había rastro alguno de las chicas ni del auto en la carretera.

"_¿Y si te dieran la oportunidad de viajar a otro mundo?"_

FIN CAP.1

Ran: qué os ha parecido?tenía ganas de pasarlo a escrito, a ver como me quedaba … y creo que me salió como quería ^^ en el siguiente cap nuestras protas se encontrarán en los respectivos mundos a los que viajen y conocerán a sus ídolos (babeando)

Espero que este cap no les haya parecido pesado, juro que el siguiente será más entretenido, más largo y tendrá más personajes!

Bueno lo de siempre, chaoooo y dejen reviews! ^^


	2. Un nuevo mundo

Ran: ( con un megáfono) helloooo! Boys and girls! There's here the second chapter of lucky accident! Espero que no sea demasiado corto … el tercero está en proceso de creación don't worry ^^ ahhh por favor tienen que verse por lo menos quiénes son los personajes de las series okkk?aunque de todos modos pondré una descripción de ellos, simpre es mejor tener su aspecto en mente ^^

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven y saiyuki no me pertenecen, pero mis fics sí, asi que haré lo que me parezca en ellos ^^

* * *

><p><strong>2. Un nuevo mundo:<strong>

Ran despertó, pensando que todo lo ocurrido había sido un sueño y, creyéndose tumbada plácidamente en su cama, abrió lentamente los ojos y …

- Ran: …(dormida) creo que debería limpiar mi habitación, está llena de arena, qué raro … espera un minuto! (examina su alrededor) esto no es mi habitación! (se levanta) pero que hago yo en mitad de un desierto?oh claro, debe ser otro estúpido y sinsentido de mis sueños …

Tras pellizcarse y, por si acaso, darse un par de bofetadas, llegó a la conclusión de que lo más probable era que lo que le estaba pasando era verdad, así que decidió pararse a pensar en cómo llegó a parar allí …

- Ran: veamos … supongamos que esto no es un sueño … entonces lo de antes tampoco lo era, porque mis compras y mi katana las tengo aquí … por lo tanto … tuve un accidente de coche y vine a parar aquí!hala, arreglado!^^ … pero algo no concuerda … mmm … MIERDA!se me olvidaron ryuusei y yukiko! (empieza a moverse de un lado a otro desesperadamente) OHHH POR KAMIII!yo estaba a cargo de ellas, si les ha pasado algo (le entra un escalofrío al recordar a las madres de las chicas, y la suya propia) cómo le diré a ocasan lo que ha pasado? … ran relájate, respira hondo … maldita sea, si hubiera alguna forma de comunicarme con ellas para saber si están bien … (inconscientemente toca el bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros y se da cuenta que tiene su celular ahí ¬¬) … PERO SERÉ IDIOTA! Mira que olvidarme de mi precioso móvil … vamos, démosle un premio novel a ran por su extrema inteligencia y agilidad mental! … pero qué estúpida … ¬¬ hermana, será mejor que contestes …

Ato seguido coge el teléfono y empieza a marcar el número de ryuusei …

…

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano, nuestra entusiasta amiga ryuusei se despertó abrazada a un peluche descomunal de hiroto …

- Ryuusei: … buenos días, hiro-chan!^^ … espera … (deja el peluche en el suelo y mira a su alrededor) qué hago aquí?esto es un bosque?estoy sola … AHHHHH! Bueno no importa, tengo a mi peluche, qué más da ^^ … hiro-chan, vamos a examinar el bosque okk?^^(coge a "hiroto")

Al rato, Ryuusei descubrió que estaba en una especie de elevación del terreno y, además, había divisado un lago o algo así desde la copa de un árbol enorme (no me preguntéis cómo lo hizo para subir ¬¬).

Más tarde, encontró un sendero ascendente, así que decidió seguir por ahí a ver qué se encontraba …

* yo sora ni mata taki hoshi tachi …* (canción starline de hiroto)

- Ryuusei: ohhh!alguien me llama … es ran … (contesta) holaaaa hermana!^^

- Ran: cómo me contestas tan feliz?dónde estás ryuusei?estás bien?

- Ryuusei: emm … sí, estoy bien … y estoy en una especie de monte o algo así, según creo … ran, deberías ver esto, es precioso!^^

- Ran: bueno, ya me quedo más tranquila al saber que no te ha pasado nada … ah! yukiko está contigo no?

- Ryuusei: pues … ahora que lo dices, no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar (encogiéndose de hombros) … por cierto, dónde te has metido tú, ran?

- Ran: estoy en medio de la nada … ¬¬(deprimida)

- Ryuusei: ehhh?

- Ran: que estoy vagando por un maldito desierto y no encuentro nada más que arena … me estoy agobiando … y encima no tengo a nadie con quien distraerme!

- Ryuusei: … bueno, tranquila ran, que seguro que nos veremos pronto … creo …

- Ran: no se te oye muy convencida ¬¬ …

- Ryuusei: …

* yo sora ni mata taki … *

- Ryuusei: yukiko me llama … ran, voy a poner el modo de conversación múltiple okkk

- Ran: okkkk ^^

- Ryuusei: ryuusei al hablaa! ^^

- Yukiko: ME MUEROOOO!

- Ryuusei: ahhhh! Me van a reventar los oídos!

- Ran: pobre ryuusei … yukiko, qué te pasa?

- Yukiko: tengo mucho frío! Estoy en un bosque helado y no sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí! me estoy congelando! (abrazada a sí misma sentada en el suelo)

- Ran: pues piensa en shirou … seguro que te anima … ¬¬

- Yukiko: kyaaa! lindoooo!^^ (un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, devolviéndole a la dura realidad) ESO NO VA A FUNCIONAR, MEMA!

- Ran: pues creo que es mejor estar ahí a donde estoy yo … ¬¬ tengo calor y estoy agotada!

- Yukiko: y dónde estás?

- Ryuusei: en un desierto … y yo en un monte … ¬¬

- Yukiko: lo que daría yo por estar con vosotras! Pero ya no podrá pasar nunca … (triste)

- Ran y Ryuusei: por qué?

- Yukiko: PORQUE LO ÚNICO QUE QUEDARÁ DE MÍ SERÁN CUBITOS DE HIELOOOO! (drámatica)

- Ryuusei: yuki-chan deberías estudiar teatro … ¬¬

- Ran: y que lo digas … ¬¬ (escucha un leve ruido) me ha parecido oír algo …

- Ryuusei: como qué?

- Ran: como un coche …(mira a su espalda) ahhhhh! Se acerca un autooo! ESTOY SALVADA!^^ chicas, voy a esperar … os llamaré más tarde okkk? ^^ (cuelga el celular)

- Ryuusei: se ha ido ¬¬ …

- Yukiko: no me puedo creer que tu hermana haya encontrado ayuda en un desierto y yo siga aquí muriéndome de fríooo!

- Ryuusei: ettoo … tampoco tienes tan mala suerte sabes? Mira, yo nunca he visto la nieve, y tú estás rodeada de ella, me da envidia ¬¬ …

- Yukiko: memaaa! Ven aquí y … (oye unos pasos acercándose) qué rayos a sido eso? (se levanta) he oído unos pasos … (se abraza a su peluche de shirou)

- Ryuusei: puede que sea un usa-chan (*traducción: conejito)^^ lo podría adoptar como mascota ^^ … oye ¬¬ ni se te ocurra comértelo …

- Yukiko: NO SOY UNA PSICÓPATA! MALDITA SEA!

El sujeto al que pertenecían las pisadas se dejó ver más cerca de yukiko, por lo que la chica pudo vislumbrar de qué se trataba …

- Yukiko: o-o-o …

- Ryuusei: "o"?

- Yukiko: OSOOOO! UN OSO GIGANTE ME ATACA! AHHHHHH! (grita para luego correr y en su carrera caer el móvil, con lo cual se cuelga la llamada)

- Ryuusei: yukiko? Me ha colgado ¬¬ … será verdad que le perseguía un oso? Es tan exagerada ¬¬ … jooo! A mí no me pasó nada interesan … ehhhh? (abre bien los ojos) Eso que veo es una nave espacial? Woooow es enorme! Voy a investigarla de más cerca! (emocionada) espera … a qué me suena esto … ¬¬ bueno no importa ¬¬ … vamos, hiro-chan! ^^

Y se acerca a la colosal nave alienígena a paso ligero y feliz, esperando encontrar algo divertido …

* * *

><p>Ran: y ahí lo dejo! no os preocupéis, en el prox cap saldrán los personajes de inazuma y saiyuki okkk?<p>

Dejen reviews and i will be happy ! ^^

Chaoooo!^^ maple~~ (conseguiste pegármelo haruhi-chan … ¬¬)


	3. Encuentro inesperado

Ran: ohayouuu!^^ aquí está el tercer cap de lucky accident (voces de fondo: por finn!) gomen!perdonad la tardanza, estar en la universidad es cansino y no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme frente al ordenata ¬¬ …

**Bueno, dar las gracias a haruhi-chan, lila-chan y momo-chan por leer mis fics … domo arigatou gouzaimasu!^^ y también a tsuki-hanaki-chan por seguir este fic!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Encuentro inesperado:<strong>

Volviendo al caluroso desierto …

- Ran: (a pleno pulmón) AQUÍÍÍÍÍÍ! AYUDAAAAA! …(ve que el auto se dirige en su dirección) bien! Me vieron ^^ … pero me pregunto por qué querría alguien viajar por este lugar ¬¬ (haciendo visera con la mano, pues el sol estaba en frente) ahhh! Kusso, no veo nada … maldito sol! (a medida que el coche se aproximaba, ran empezaba a distinguir algo) ese modelo … parece un jeep … pero sigo sin poder ver a su conductor …

Cuando el auto estaba a unos 20 metros de la chica, levantó una polvareda, dejándolo oculto en una cortina de humo, mientras ran se protegía la cara con las manos para evitar tragar arena. Segundos más tarde, el automóvil frenó secamente a escasos metros de la rubia, y de su interior sonó una voz masculina que se dirigía a ella:

- ¿?: hola, preciosa … te has perdido? Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres … a cambio puedes divertirte un rato conmigo …

- ¿?: kappa pervertido!deja de ligar con la pobre chica!

- ¿?: es cierto, no deberías ser tan insensible, se la ve cansada y debe estar hambrienta, verdad?

Ran, aún con las manos ocultando su rostro, se había quedado petrificada al oír esas voces que tanto había escuchado durante años y en su interios deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fueran "ellos" … pero sabía que no podía ser realidad, así que mantuvo durante unos segundos una lucha interna entre sus deseos y su razón, acabando por convencerse a sí misma que debía ser personas parecidas a las que tenía en mente … o quizás que el agotamiento le había jugado una mala pasada. Así que descubrió su rostro y abrió sus dorados ojos para …

- Ran: ahhhhhh *O* (con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de par en par)

Delante de ella se dibujaba un jeep verde, descapotable, dejando ver a sus pasajeros. Estos eran cuatro, todos hombres. Conduciendo el auto había un moreno con ojos verdes, de los cuales el derecho tenía un monóculo. A su lado, se encontraba otro joven ataviado con ropas de monje, era rubio con los ojos violetas y tenía cara de enfado. En la parte de atrás del auto había otros dos hombres: uno tenía el pelo y los ojos rojos y la miraba con una sonrisa insinuante; el otro chico parecía el más joven de los cuatro, tenía el pelo castaño en punta y los ojos grandes y dorados.

- Gojyo: mira, mono estúpido! (se gira hacia el ojidorado) la has asustado! (dándole un golpe en la cabeza)

- Goku: auuuu! Gojyo idiota no me hagas eso! Además, seguro que fuiste tú quien la asustó con esa cara de cucaracha pervertida! (y así comenzó una lucha encarnizada entre los dos chicos, uno jalando del pelo al pelirrojo, y éste estirándole de las mejillas al castaño)

*BANG!*

- Sanzo: YA PARAD, BASTARDOS! (con su pistola apuntando a los chicos, la bala disparada pasó rozándolos) SI NO, OS HARÉ CALLAR PARA SIEMPRE!

- Goku y Gojyo: okk, sanzo-sama! (separándose al instante, mirando aterrados al monje)

- Hakkai: (sarcástico) estamos de buen humor hoy, verdad? ^^ (mirada fulminante por parte de sanzo) bueno gomen, siempre están así (dirigiéndose a ran) ^^ … estás herida, chica?

- Ran: (con la cabeza baja y el flequillo tapándole los ojos) es imposible … vosotros no existís, sois personajes ficticios … definitivamente debo estar soñ …

Antes de poder terminar de hablar y sintiendo un mareo incontrolable, su cuerpo se vino abajo, a causa del maltrecho estado físico actual y de las emociones de ese momento.

Rápidamente, el castaño y el pelirrojo bajaron del auto y corrieron hasta la chica …

- Goku: hooolaaa! Despierta! Qué te ha pasado? (zarandeando el cuerpo inmóvil) noooo! Está muerta? (preocupado, con ojos llorosos)

- Gojyo: baka saru! Solo se ha desmayado ¬¬ … (cogiendo en brazos a la rubia) podemos llevarla hasta el pueblo más cercano, no hakkai?

- Hakkai: claro! … bueno, si nuestro querido sanzo no tiene nada que objetar … ^^ (mira al monje, pero ése se encuentra con su inmutable expresión fumándose un cigarrillo) … bueno, supongo que eso es un sí ^^

- Goku: (sorprendido) seguro, hakkai? (el ojiverde asiente) qué raro … ¬¬ sanzo, seguro que no te ocurre nada? no sueles comportarte así de … (prefiere callar al sentir los amenazantes ojos de sanzo sobre los suyos)

- Sanzo: qué insinúas, bastardo?

- Gojyo: (burlándose) ohh, puede que al señor sanzo le estén empezando a gustar las jovencitas ¬¬ (mira al aludido y le guiña un ojo)

Ese ya fue el colmo para el rubio, que explotó de furia y gritó al ojicarmesí mientras le apuntaba con la pistola, deseoso de disparar contra su cabeza y librarse de él de una vez … y lo habría hecho de no ser porque una mano lo detuvo, la del moreno …

- Hakkai: ya sanzo, tranquilízate, ya sabes que a gojyo le encantan las bromas … vamos, guarda el arma, ya no te molestará más, verdad? (dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, el cual asintió rápidamente)

- Sanzo: … (resignándose y guardando el revólver en su túnica) de acuerdo … pero que sepáis que tengo una buena razón para permitir que … "eso" (señalando el cuerpo de la chica) venga con nosotros …

- Gojyo: (dejando a ran en la parte trasera del jeep) espera un momento! Con eso te refieres a que bosatsu está metida en esto? (*N/A: kanzeon bosatsu es la diosa de la misericordia, algo así como un buda, es la que manda al grupo de sanzo a emprender el viaje hacia el oeste … léanse la sinopsis de la serie please ^^)

- Sanzo: ya os contaré cuando esté despierta … no me gusta ir repitiendo siempre las cosas … ¬¬

- Goku: pero sanzo!

- Gojyo: no es justo, también tenemos derecho a enterarnos de lo que pasa!

- Hakkai: bueno, ya dijo que lo contará más tarde, así que solo podemos seguir nuestro camino mientras esperamos a que ella se recupere … ^^

Así, todos se montaron en el extraño jeep y reemprendieron el viaje.

…

Mientras tanto, en un oscuro y frío bosque, una pelinegra corría con todas sus fuerzas para escapar del enorme animal que le estaba siguiendo a gran velocidad.

- Yukiko: (llorando mientras corría frenéticamente como nunca lo había hecho) por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí?mira que encontrarme con un oso en medio de un bosque helado! Vaya suerte la mía! (mira a su espalda, viendo cómo el mamífero la estaba alcanzando y enseñaba sus puntiagudos dientes a su presa, relamiéndose por el bocado que llevaría a su boca) waaaaa! * * Ahora sí que no tengo oportunidad alguna de seguir viva! Y yo que me reía de aquellos que mataban los asesinos locos en las pelis de terror! Ahora me siento como uno de ellos! Ahhh! (cerrando los ojos por las lágrimas y tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, deseando que todo fuera un sueño y jurando que no volvería a ver ese tipo de películas)

Pero esta acción de la pelinegra no hizo más que empeorar las cosas, pues no pudo ver el árbol que se cernía ante ella y se chocó contra él, cayendo penosamente a la nieve. Dándose cuenta de su error y, conocedora de que el oso seguía detrás de ella, no atinó a hacer otra cosa que a quedarse con la espalda al árbol, pues correr ya no le serviría de nada.

El animal se acercó a donde ella se encontraba, si bien frenó la carrera y se situó a escasos metros del árbol donde se refugiaba la morena, como examinándola para decidirse donde hincar antes sus colmillos.

- Yukiko: (con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, observaba a su asesino con terror) no, mierda, no! (empezando a tirarle bolas de nieve, pero su oponente seguía inmutable avanzando hacia ella) no … no … no tengo otra opción … que resignarme … en cualquier momento se abalanzará sobre mí y me matará … espero que no duela mucho … al menos serviré de alimento para sus hijitos … buaaaa * *

Cuando por fin el mamífero se decidía a atacar, yukiko vio como una especie de proyectil a gran velocidad golpeaba el rostro de la bestia, la cual se asustó y huyó dejando a la chica pasmada, sin entender qué rayos había pasado.

A los pocos segundos, alguien apareció en escena, si bien la ojinegra no podía distinguir sus rasgos porque sus ojos estaban llorosos. Solo veía un pequeño cuerpo brillando ante ella y tendiéndole una mano mientras le decía con una voz tranquilizadora:

- ¿?: no te preocupes, ya pasó todo … estás herida?

- Yukiko: (alargando la mano para agarrar la del otro) ahhh … es un ángel de la nieve ~~

Y con esas palabras se desmayó, dejándose caer en el tronco del árbol. El chico se sorprendió de lo que la morena había dicho sobre él y se sonrojó, luego se agachó a su lado e intentó despertarla, pues estar en medio del bosque tal y como iba vestida (camiseta de manga corta y shorts) era un suicidio. No lo consiguió zarandeándola, y no podía llamarla por su nombre, pues no lo sabía, lógicamente, así que se le ocurrió buscar una rama y pincharle con ella. Al rato, su acción empezó a surtir efecto, pues la desconocida por fin se estaba espabilando …

- Yukiko: (medio dormida) chiska (*N/A: chiska es el nombre de la perra de yukiko, la quiere mucho y la mayoría de las veces es ella quien se encarga de despertarla), no me des con la zarpa mientras estoy durmiendo ~~ (aún con los ojos cerrados, acaricia al chico en la cabeza como si fuese su mascota, provocando que el otro se ruborizase ) … cuándo te ha crecido tanto pelo? (se frota los ojos y los abre) … ehhhhhhh? * *

A su lado estaba sentado un chico bajito, con la piel clara. Tenía el pelo plateado y dos mechones en punta en la parte superior de la cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un precioso gris-azulado y atendían a la chica con una mirada tranquila.

Tan solo con verle, yukiko había adivinado de quién se trataba, estaba claro para ella, era aquel chico albino que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que lo viera en su serie favorita. Precisamente por esto último, la morena no podía creer que se encontrara en frente suya, era imposible … pero por otra parte no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad que tenía ante sus ojos …

- Shirou: hola, me llamo shirou fubuki ^^ … cómo te llamas?

- Yukiko: … *- yukiko devil: háblale, mema! - yukiko angel: no olvides que pertenece al mundo fantástico, es fruto de tu imaginación … - yukiko devil: pero solo por esa estupidez no puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad! - yukiko angel: no te dejes engañar por tus deseos, yukiko, él no existe … - yukiko devil: entonces por qué está plantado ahí delante, mema? Aprovéchate idiota!* ya paraaad, memas! (shirou la mira medio asustado y confundido) ohh … lo siento, es que … los insectos no dejan de molestarme (haciendo gestos con las manos, como si espantara moscas …)

- Shirou: (cayéndole una gotita de la cabeza) ah ya, claro ¬¬ *cómo puede haber insectos en medio de un bosque nevado?debe estar muy cansada …*

- Yukiko: oh perdona, shirou, soy yukiko shirayama ^^ encantada de conocerte! *intenta contenerte yukiko, no te dejes llevar por que sea tan lindo … ahhh a quién quiero engañar?no puedo resistirme!* kyaaaa! (se abraza sin control al pequeño)

- Shirou: (su cara se enrojece al máximo) ehh?a qu-qué viene eso?

- Yukiko: (se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y rompe el abrazo) y-yo … es que … eres tan … adorable * * (mirándole con los ojos brillantes)

- Shirou: *a-adorable?en serio me ve así?ah … hacía tiempo que nadie me abrazaba de esa manera … me he sentido bien …* emm … bueno, deberíamos salir ya de aquí, no crees? (apartando un poco su mirada de la chica, para disimular su reacción) Se está haciendo tarde, y no has venido muy abrigada, que digamos ¬¬ …

- Yukiko: y dónde iremos?

- Shirou: te llevaré a mi casa ^^ … si te parece bien …

- Yukiko: claro que siiii! ^^ (recoge sus cosas, entre ellas el peluche de shirou, el cual no pasa inadvertido por éste …) vámonos!^^

- Shirou: ése peluche …

- Yukiko: si?

- Shirou: … se parece bastante a mí ¬¬

- Yukiko: pues claro, es un peluche tuyo, shirou ^^ (poniéndoselo a centímetros de la cara)

- Shirou: y … dónde lo conseguiste?

- Yukiko: lo compré! A que es lindo? ^^

- Shirou: s-sii … *que extraño … es como si alguien estuviera vendiendo mi imagen para forrarse a costa de chicas tan … como ella … pero por qué?y quién? … en fin, ya buscaré una respuesta más tarde … * emm, mi casa es por aquí, sígueme ^^

- Yukiko: siii! ^^ detrás de ti, shirou! ^^

Y así, mientras el sol deja ver sus últimos rayos, ambos avanzan por el blanco bosque hacia la casa del más bajito.

…

En la cima de un famoso monte japonés se hallaba nuestra querida entusiasta ryuusei, que anteriormente había avistado una construcción que parecía ser un ovni, y había decidido ir a investigar, siempre con peluche en mano.

Al rato de caminar, dio con la cumbre del monte, donde se encontraba la misteriosa nave.

- Ryuusei: (asombrada) waaaaa * * es enormeee! tsukeee! (traducción: increíble) Veamos … (se pone a investigar a su alrededor) ohh qué es eso? (encuentra una pequeña pantalla brillando en color verde, con una cámara o algo parecido … en un cartel ponía "situarse enfrente para identificarse") ahh así que tengo que mirar a la pantalla y me dejarán entrar … qué fácil! ^^ (hace lo dicho pero …)

/ACCESO DENEGADO/

- Ryuusei: quéeee?pero si hice lo que me dijeron! … jooo, yo quiero entrar ahí! (se encoge triste en el suelo, abrazada a lo que ya saben … y se le ocurre una "brillante" idea … ) ajáaaa!hiro-chan, probaremos contigo! ^^ este plan no puede fallar ^^ … y si falla, pues tendré que entrar de un modo menos glamoroso y algo más violento … ¬¬

La castaña situó al pelirrojo sintético delante de la pantallita, la cámara detectó el objeto y lo analizó de arriba abajo repetidas veces emitiendo una luz verdosa. Cuando lo hubo examinado con precisión, la cámara se apagó y dio paso a la respuesta …

/ACCESO PERMITIDO. DISFRUTE CON LA INVASIÓN Y TENGA UN BUEN DÍA./

Y junto a esto, se abrió una pesada y gran puerta al lado de donde estaba la máquina de identificación.

- Ryuusei: (saltando de un lado a otro) siiii!me dejan entrar!qué suerte que te pareces a uno de ellos! (dirigiéndose al objeto inerte en sus brazos) bueno, no esperemos más y … entremos!

Dijo para luego pasar el umbral de la entrada y adentrarse en el interior, cerrándose la puerta tras ella con un gran estrépito.

El interior estaba escasamente iluminado, pero se distinguía perfectamente todo a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un ancho pasillo, pintado uniformemente de un color plateado, surcada toda su superficie de líneas azules, rojas y verdes, brillantes, como si fueran cables pegados al suelo. No había decoración alguna, ni tampoco parecía que sus dueños prestaran mucha atención en ponerla.

- Ryuusei: waaaauuu … pensaba que los aliens tendrían mejor gusto, no sé, me esperaba una entrada más … exagerada … más adornada … podrían haber colgado algunos cuadros o podrían exhibir las cabezas de sus contrincantes … aunque daría algo de grima ¬¬ … además, deberían poner a alguien que atienda las necesidades de los visitantes y haga de guía o algo así … (suspirando) bueno, que se le va a hacer, voy a tener que buscar por mí misma algo que merezca la pena o moriré de aburrimiento … y ya que estoy … (se frota las manos mientras sonríe maliciosamente) si encuentro algo interesante me lo llevaré * * , que se aguanten, eso les pasa por no hacer las cosas como deberían ¬¬ …

Así, la ojirroja echó a andar o, mejor dicho, brincar, cogiendo por distintos pasillos, que parecían todos iguales. Y siguió así hasta que …

/ALARMA! ALARMA! SE HAN AVISTADO DOS INTRUSOS! HAN BURLADO LOS SISTEMAS DE SEGURIDAD! DETENEDLOS CON VIDA!/

- Ryuusei: queeeee? Pero … wakarimasen ~~ (N/A: wakarimasen= no entiendo) … hace un momento me dejaron entrar … (escucha ruido de personas corriendo, sus pasos cada vez más cerca) no! me quieren capturar! *O* me cogerán y me llevarán a su jefe y … y luego me examinarán y me diseccionarán! Nooo!no quiero convertirme en una rana de laboratorio!

Ryuusei buscó alrededor, pero no tenía lugar donde esconderse, pues se encontraba en una esquina de un pasillo que llevaba a otro, ambos sin mueble alguno tras el que poder ocultarse.

- ¿?: creo que escuché algo, deberíamos ir por allí!

- ¿?: vamos!se van a enterar esos dos polizones!

La pobre chica se asustó al oír eso, pues le dejó claro qué le harían si le pillaban. Lo único que se le ocurrió para pasar desapercibida fue …

- ¿?: baka!no dijiste que habías escuchado a alguien por aquí?

- ¿?: qué raro … estaba seguro de que … auuuu! (recibe un sape de su compañero)

- ¿?: anda, calla y sigamos buscando …

Mientras se iban alejando del lugar, la castaña recuperó su típica sonrisa, ahora sí que no le harían daño, cuando todo se hubiera calmado saldría de su perfecto escondite y se marcharía de allí. Y es que estaba tras la gran sombra que formaba su adorado alien sintético, exacto, se encontraba detrás del peluche encogida y contra el rincón del pasillo, de modo que no le vieran (necesitarán lentes! ^^).

Dos horas después, seguía la persecución, aunque a la ojirroja no le importaba demasiado, ella estaba tranquilamente jugando a la consola … o lo estaba hasta que …

- ¿?: oye, quién ha dejado aquí un peluche gigante que se parece al jefe?no habrás sido tú, verdad?

- ¿?: en serio me ves capaz de tener una cosa como esa?

- Ryuusei: *waaaa … como sigan mirando hacia donde estoy, acabarán por descubrirme TT TT*

- ¿?: bueno no importa, sigamos registrando la academia …

- Ryuusei: *espera … qué dijo?academia … mi peluche se parece a su jefe …*

Antes de tener tiempo para pensar, alguien le cogió fuertemente del brazo y la arrastró fuera de su escondite y dijo con la voz más fría y seria que había escuchado nunca …

- ¿?: la encontré … ¬¬

- Ryuusei: no … puede … ser … (mirando a todos lados como una loca maniática)

Nunca creyó estar tan feliz porque le capturasen unos "alienígenas". La rodeaban varios chicos de su edad, pero los que más llamaron la atención de ryuusei fueron tres: uno tenía el cabello rojo con forma de tulipán y los ojos dorados, otro tenía los ojos negros y el pelo verde recogido en una coleta, y el último es el que le tenía agarrada aún del brazo, un albino con los ojos azules. Ryuusei se quedó paralizada, y se limitó a escuchar la conversación de los otros …

- Midorikawa: jooo … yo quería encontrar al intruso … (haciendo circulitos en el suelo con el dedo)

- Nagumo: por fin!mira que te escondiste bien!donde la encontraste, suzuno?

- Suzuno: detrás de ese muñeco … ¬¬ (señalando al objeto inerte en el suelo)

- Nagumo: queeee?pero si yo vine por aquí antes y no la encontré!

- Suzuno: porque eres un bakka, no ves la solución ni aunque se te ponga en frente de tus narices ¬¬ …

- Nagumo: no te he dicho nada para que me insultes! (dolido, mirándole con los ojos llorosos)

- Suzuno: cállate … no haces más que molestarme … ¬¬

- Ulvida: ya paren!bueno, parece ser que es la única intrusa, el sistema confundió a eso (señala el peluche) con otra persona ¬¬ … qué creen que deberíamos hacer con ella? (mira a la chica en pose pensativa)

- Suzuno: ha descubierto donde nos encontramos, tenemos que deshacernos de ella (a ryuusei se le contrae la cara en una mueca de terror) yo me encargaré …

- Midorikawa: no crees que eres demasiado radical?

- Nagumo: qué pretendes hacerle, bakka asesino?matarle a pelotazos ?(N/A: arigatou, goenji por darme la idea)

- Ryuusei: callaos! yo tengo una solución! (todos la miran extrañados) emm … yo … podría seros útil … sé jugar al fútbol ^^

- Ulvida: cómo sabías que jugamos al fútbol?

- Ryuusei: emmm … intuición femenina?

- Ulvida: umm … vale, por ahora la llevaremos ante el jefe y que él decida qué hacer …

- Ryuusei: espera … quieres decir hiro-ch … gran?

- Ulvida: s-siii … pero como …?

- Suzuno: puajjj!me ha llenado de baba! (con su uniforme del diamond total mente mojado por la manga y los pantalones, se había formado un charco de líquido viscoso en el suelo) ahora no me impidáis que la matee! (cogiendo a la chica por el cuello de la camiseta y zarandeándola)

- Nagumo: para ya! Yo me encargo de presentársela a gran ^^(agarrando a la ahora alelada chica y llevándosela consigo)

Y así comenzaba la nueva y emocionante aventura de nuestra entusiasta, siendo arrastrada por el ojidorado a través de los largos pasillos de la academia Alius.

* * *

><p>Ran: waaaaaa!^^ os gustó?pensé que me quedaría más corto … creo que me pasé escribiendo ¬¬ … pero bueno, habrá que aprovechar los momentos de inspiración ^^<p>

**Preguntas:**

- ha sido demasiado largo?si es así, siento haberos hecho leer tanto … pero qué estoy diciendo? leer es bueno para ejercitar la mente! leed mucho os lo recomiendo!

- qué creéis que dirá gran cuando vea babear a ryuusei?

- no se me ocurre ninguna otra pregunta … así que si queréis decirme algo o preguntar dudas sobre vocabulario o lo que sea … ya saben …

DEJEN REVIEWS, PLEASE!^^


	4. Comienza la aventura

Ran: ohayouuu!^^ aquí estoy con el cuarto cap!gomen por haber tardado tantiiisimo en hacerlo, estoy estudiando para los exámenes de la universidad y nunca sé cuando ponerme a escribir ~~ …

os advierto que este cap va más bien a explicar el por qué están nuestras protagonistas en otros mundos, pero también avanzaremos en la historia ^^

Bueno, diciendo esto y sin más dilación … disclaimer!inazuma eleven no me pertenece a mí, sino a akihiro hino (creo que se llamaba así) y a los otros inútiles de level-5 … y saiyuki no me pertenece y no me importa, kazuya minekura hizo un gran trabajo y le doy las gracias desde aquí mi humilde historia … arigatou! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>4. Comienza la aventura:<strong>

El rubio se sentía molesto, incluso más de lo normal. Quién le mandaría decirle a esos imbéciles que el encontrar a esa chica había sido cosa de bosatsu (N/A: os recuerdo que bosatsu es la diosa que les manda viajar al oeste a impedir que resuciten al youkai (=demonio) gyou-maoh), ahora no cesaban de hacerle las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, y estaba empezando a perder los nervios, otra vez. Por su parte, la rubia llevaba horas durmiendo plácidamente, aunque al monje poco le importaba, por él que siguiera durmiendo eternamente, así no tendría que soportar más escándalo que al que estaba expuesto ya. Pero como no todos los sueños se cumplen, la chica acabó despertándose …

Ran abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía renovada, había sido un sueño reparador … aunque para su sorpresa se encontraba en brazos de un atractivo pelirrojo, con un par de ojos carmesí que hipnotizaban al mirarlos fijamente (N/A: ahhh … *¬*-babeando en el teclado). Sí, se hallaba en brazos nada más ni nada menos que del chico que le quitaba el sueño …

- Ran: (sonrojada, sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo) e-esto debe ser otro sueño *¬* … pellizcadme … (goku, que se sentaba a su lado en el auto-seguían en el coche, se acerca a ran y empieza a tirarle fuertemente de las mejillas) … aauuuuu! (levantándose rápidamente del regazo del joven, sobándose los mofletes)

- Gojyo: mira lo que has hecho, mono estúpido! (le da un sape al otro)

- Goku: ahhh gojyo! A ti lo único que te ha molestado es que se haya apartado de ti! (le saca la lengua)

- Ran: ya parad!me explica alguien qué demonios está pasando aquí?si es un sueño … por qué no puedo despertar? O acaso ** … he muerto y esto es el cielo? TT TT … (a todos les caen gotitas por la cabeza)

- Hakkai: jeje qué imaginación ^^ … pareces una buena chica, cómo te llamas? ^^

- Ran: yo … me llamo Ran, Ran Fujioka …

- Gojyo: un nombre precioso ^^ … como su dueña (le mira seductor, a lo que ella se sonroja)

- Ran: (mira a otro lado) emm … gracias ¬/¬

- Goku: ehhh sanzo!nos contarás ahora por qué está ella aquí?

- Sanzo: … (tirando el cigarrillo fuera del coche)… no me queda de otra … kanseon (=bosatsu) me explicó que vienes de otro mundo …

- Goku: ehhh? *o* otro mundo?no entiendo nada ~~ …

- Hakkai: esto quiere decir que hay más de un mundo, sanzo?

- Sanzo: hay muchos … (todos le miran confundidos)… escuchadme bien, idiotas, no lo volveré a explicar … esa tipa me dijo que hace mucho tiempo los mundos estaban conectados, que se podía viajar de uno a otro cuando se quisiera … pero cuando aparecieron problemas graves en varios mundos, las entidades celestiales decidieron romper los lazos que conectaban esos mundos, para que esos problemas no afectaran a los otros …

- Ran: (intentando asimilar los datos) entonces … si el portal está cerrado … por qué estoy aquí? *-* además, en mi mundo os conoce mucha gente … no es eso imposible? Según yo, sois personajes de ficción que creó una artista llamada kazuya minekura … oohhh estoy hecha un lío … ~~

- Sanzo: en cuanto a eso … esa diosa de pacotilla me contó que esa era su tapadera en tu mundo, que hizo creer a todos que era ficción para comprobar cómo sentían lo que ocurría en otros mundos y así poder escoger a los elegidos que formarían parte de la salvación de esos mundos …

- Gojyo: fiuu … vaya historia ~~

- Hakkai: jeje, está claro que aquí nunca nos aburrimos ^^

- Ran: para el carro un momento, tío! (refiriéndose al monje) eso quiere decir que YO soy la elegida para ayudaros a salvar este mundo? (el ojivioleta se encoge levemente de hombros) entonces … (se le suben -de nuevo xD- los colores) viajaré con el sanzo ikkou (traducción: grupo de sanzo -les conocen por ese nombre en la serie)? *O*

- Hakkai: jeje ^^ por lo visto siii

- Sanzo: eres tú la que debes elegir ¬¬ … yo solo me limito a repetir lo que me dijo esa loca …

- Ran: si os ayudo … este mundo y el mío volverán a estar conectados verdad? ** (el rubio asiente mientras enciende otro cigarrillo) entonces … decidido!iré con vosotros! ** (puño en alto mirando al cielo)

- Gojyo: por fin! una mujer en el grupo … *¬*

- Goku: bien! Ran-chan vendrá con nosotros! ^O^ (cara de niño adorable)

- Ran: kyaaaa!pero qué lindooo! ** (abraza a goku aplastándolo contra sí)

- Goku: waaa!me aplastas! xS

- Gojyo: ehhh no acapares toda su atención, mono estúpido!yo también quiero! (mirando a la rubia con cara de cachorrito)

- Ran: mmm … gomen ~.~ … es que me parece increíble que bosatsu me eligiese precisamente a mi … aunque me alegro de eso ^^

- Sanzo: bosatsu te eligió porque sentías algo más que los demás al vernos, pero no me dio detalles ¬¬ …

- Ran: ohh claro … creo que sé a lo que se refiere … (absorta en sus pensamientos)

- Gojyo: bueno … qué tal si nos hablas de ti?me gustaría conocerte más (pasa su brazo por los hombros de ella) qué edad tienes?

- Ran: … 18 …

- Gojyo: me gustan las chicas jovencitas … yo teng-

- Ran: 22, lo sé ^^ … bueno, soy fan de vuestra "serie", así que conozco muchos detalles de vuestras vidas … lo sé toodo sobre vosotros ** (diciendo esto último con un tono de voz demasiado siniestro, a lo que el pelirrojo y el castaño le miraron con una gotita) jejejeejee ** … ohh gomen, me salió la vena fanática ^^

- Gojyo: … ¬¬ olvidaré esto último …

- Goku: y cuál es tu comida favorita, ran-chan?

- Ran: pues (pensativa) … las alitas con curry! *¬*

- Goku: ahhh *¬* … suena muy bien … (baba cayendo de las bocas de los dos) ara ge ta, sanzo TT TT (traducción: tengo hambre/me muero de hambre)

- Sanzo: lo que me faltaba!otro mono estúpido ¬¬ … entre todos me arruinarán …

- Hakkai: jaja no seas exagerado sanzo ^^ … oye, ran … qué hacías antes de que te encontráramos?

- Ran: pues … hablaba tranquilamente con mi hermana y yuk- … ahhhhh! Ryuusei!dónde está ryuusei? (zarandeando por detrás al monje -se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto) dime dónde está mi hermana, monje estúpido! (de pronto recibe un golpe certero en la cabeza, por parte del rubio, que había sacado un harisen -abanico de papel gigante- de quién sabe dónde) auuuu … TT TT

- Sanzo: haberte callado a tiempo, bastarda …

- Ran: me vas a decir dónde están ella y yukiko o no? ** (ojos llorosos)

- Sanzo: bosatsu solo me dijo que ella se encargaría de explicarles todo el embrollo donde os habéis metido, así que no sé nada sobre ellas …

- Ran: ohh entonces esperaré a que me llamen al celular … (saca el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de los vaqueros y se le queda mirando) espero que tenga suficiente batería …

- Goku: qué es eso?cómo funciona? (mirando curioso ese extraño artefacto)

- Ran: … olvidaba que aquí no existen ¬¬ … bueno ya te explicaré más tarde goku … ^^ (acariciándole la cabeza como si de un niñito se tratase)

- Gojyo: entonces tienes una hermana … debe ser tan preciosa como tú …

- Ran: emm … ¬/¬ si claro que si …

- Hakkai: ehh mirad … ya se divisa un pueblo ^^

- Sanzo: por fin, tengo ganas de descansar alejado de vosotros ¬¬ …

- Goku: bienn!podré comer hasta hartarme! ^O^

- Ran: (oye rugir sus tripas) la verdad es que algo de comer no me vendría mal ~~ …

- Gojyo: pues cuida de tener tu plato a la vista, este mono idiota se come todo lo que está en su camino …

- Goku: oye kappa pervertido!te he oído!

- Gojyo: y a mí qué?solo dije la pura verdad monito comilón!

- Sanzo: ya hakkai llega de una maldita vez a donde sea o mato a esos tres de ahí atrás … ¬¬

- Ran: ehhh?pero si yo no hice nada … TT TT (haciendo pucheros)

Y así siguieron su rumbo … aunque lo que no sabían es que alguien les vigilaba desde no muy lejos …

- ¿?: así que el grupo de sanzo tiene un nuevo miembro … (relamiéndose los labios y bajando sus prismáticos) veamos de lo que eres capaz … juajuajuajuajuajuajuaaa!

* * *

><p>Ran: y … continuará!^^ bueno os preguntaréis por qué este cap era solo sobre mi … pues … junto a las partes de ryuusei y yukiko me salía demasiado largo y no os quería agobiar con tanto texto … asi que decidí separarlos … ^^ mejor así?<p>

Prox cap … nuestra entusiasta ryuusei y sus locuras!qué habrá pensado hiroto de la intrusa en la nave?le dejarán apuntarse en la academia alius?podrá suzuno vengarse de ella por haberle mojado con sus babas?todo eso y más en el prox episodio ya subidooo! ^^

Saben que?me alimento únicamente de reviews así que si no quieren verme desnutrida y débil … dejen reviews!^^


	5. El desafío decisivo

Ran: helloooo!^^ aquí el quinto cap!y del personaje que más queréis … nuestra ryuusei! ^^

bueno como todo lo dije ya en el anterior cap ~~ iré directamente al disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, y tampoco la acaemia alius ni sus miembros … pero ryuusei si me pertenece (o más bien a mi hermana ¬¬ , pero como si fuera mia ^^) y haré lo que me dé en gana con ella y su estupidez ~~

* * *

><p><strong>5. El desafío decisivo:<strong>

El pelirrojo estaba confuso … quién era esa chica tan rara?Todo había ocurrido tan rápido: uno de los suyos se la presentó ese mismo día por la mañana temprano, diciéndole que había burlado los sistemas de seguridad, y cuando le preguntó a la culpable cómo lo había hecho, ésta simplemente dijo "con un peluche con tu cara" y empezó a babear como si tuviese la rabia … haciendo retroceder a su subordinado … ahora estaban secando el suelo de la sala, para hablar con esa misteriosa chica sobre qué hacer con ella …

- Hiroto: quién eres y de dónde vienes?

- Ryuusei: me llamo Ryuusei Fujioka y vengo de … de … no sé cómo llegué aquí … ~~

- Hiroto: que … que no sabes?qué le habéis hecho? (mirando al otro pelirrojo)

- Nagumo: (rascándose la nuca) debe estar confundida …

- Hiroto: no importa … qué hacemos con ella?

- Nagumo: dijo que podía sernos de ayuda …

- Hiroto: y en qué puedes ayudarnos tú? (mirando a la ojirroja enarcando una ceja)

- Ryuusei: (se aclara la garganta) para empezar sé cuál es vuestro objetivo … segundo, conozco tooodos vuestros secretos (señalando a todos los reunidos a su alrededor) y si no queréis que los cuente dadme una oportunidad de probaros que sirvo para estar en la academia alius! Puedo ayudaros a conseguir poder **

- Nagumo: y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¬¬

- Ryuusei: sé jugar al fútbol! ^^ (caen gotitas por las cabezas de todos los presentes) … además sé cómo jugáis y vuestras supertécnicas ^^

- Ulvida: y cómo sabes que jugamos al fútbol? ¬¬

- Hiroto: (riéndose) real mente eres una chica muy rara … de acuerdo, nos demostrarás lo que sabes con un partido de prueba contra los nuestros

- Nagumo: al fin!tenía ganas de estirarme un poco! ^^

- Hiroto: bien … vamos al campo

Instantes después -gracias a los fantásticos poderes de teletransportación que poseían (N/A: en serio?os imagináis si tuviéramos esos poderes? ** yo haría taaantas cosas con ellos …)- se encontraban en medio de un campo de fútbol de aspecto bastante futurista y con el césped pintado de plateado y rojo. El ojiverde observó a la castaña, que tenía en su cara una expresión de sorpresa y entusiasmo que le llamó la atención y le hizo reír para sus adentros, sobretodo cuando vio cómo empezaba a correr frenéticamente para calentar músculos …

- Hiroto: *si que es una chica extraña … pero me gusta su carácter* bien, empecemos con la prueba … tendrá que robar el balón a uno de los nuestros y marcar un gol … fácil noo?bueno … quién jugará contra ella?nagumo?suzuno?midorikawa?o tú, ulvida?

- Todos: (dando un paso hacia delante con el puño en el pecho) yo lo haré! (se miran entre sí con los ojos en rendija)

- Hiroto: bien ¬¬ … pues que elija ryuusei …

- Ryuusei: (hasta entonces dando vueltas por el campo saltando, sale por detrás de ulvida de forma siniestra, lo que asusta a la peliazul) quién me llamó? ~~

- Ulvida: (apartándose) no hagas eso … ejem … tienes que decidir contra quién jugar

- Suzuno: y hazlo rápido ¬¬

- Ryuusei: ok ok señores … qué exigentes ¬¬ … pues elijo a … ti! ** (apuntando con el dedo acusador a la peliazul mientras ponía cara de psicópata)

- Ulvida: bien!oh gomen chicos, otra vez será … (decía mientras se posicionaba en la cancha)

- Suzuno: maldición … me quería vengar de esa inútil ¬¬ … espero que ulvida termine pronto con ella …

- Hiroto: yo no estaría tan seguro, nagumo …

- Mido: ehh? Por qué lo dices?

- Nagumo: es cierto … ulvida es muy rápida y fuerte, es imposible que pierda noo?

- Hiroto: soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de las cualidades de ryuusei? No habéis visto la velocidad a la que se movía por el campo?y eso que sus capacidades físicas no están fortalecidas con la piedra alius … (todos le miran sorprendidos) sólo nos queda esperar a ver si vence a los nuestros … sabéis lo que eso significaría?si a sus virtudes le sumamos los poderes de la piedra … (por un momento se atisba en su rostro una expresión maligna y oscura) … tendremos en nuestro bando a un ser muy poderoso … y podremos cumplir nuestros deseos de conseguir más poder y ser reconocidos a nivel universal …

- Suzuno: tampoco es para tanto ¬¬ …

- Nagumo: … tío, eres un genio … **

- Mido: necesito asimilar todos esos datos … ~_~

Volviendo al partido de prueba para nuestra entusiasta particular …

- Hiroto: bien, ya estáis en vuestras posiciones … os explicaré de nuevo cómo va esto …

Si creéis que no había una razón para que la castaña eligiese precisamente a la delantera del génesis, estabais muuy equivocados … porque si que las tenía … y no porque le cayese bien, ni porque le pareciese linda … no no no, ni mucho menos, ella la eligió por ser la afortunada y odiada (por la mayoría de las fans de hiroto) novia de hiroto -más tarde esposa, por si no lo sabíais. Si, ryuusei quería quedarse a gusto derrotando a esa buscona engreída que era la peliazul … además, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados teniendo la oportunidad de ingresar en la academia alius y pasar tiempo con su adorado hiroto … no pensaba perder!

- Hiroto: … lo habéis entendido?

- Ambas: sii!

- Hiroto: bien … pues que empiece el partido! (toca un silbato que tenía colgado en su cuello a la vez que lanza el balón a su compañera de equipo)

Así, ryuusei empezó a correr hacia ulvida, quién se quedó observando a su rival sin moverse y con una sonrisa en su cara (N/A: ahhh que estúpida es esa tía!ryuusei acaba con ella!-voces de fondo: ryuusei ryuusei ryuusei!lets goo!), pero para desgracia de la peliazul, su rival llegó más pronto de lo que se pensaba y por poco no logra quitarle el balón, así que decidió no tomarse a la ligera a la rara esa y se concentró más en sus movimientos … pero pareciera que la ojirroja supiera todo lo que iba a hacer, así que no podía dar un paso sin que la otra se le pusiera por medio e intentara robarle la pelota … entonces pensó la peliazul que en verdad esa chica conocía el estilo de juego de cada uno, y le dio grima pensar de donde es que procedía esa chica … y tan metida estaba en estos pensamientos que lamentablemente dejó un hueco entre sus piernas y la castaña (que se situaba detrás de ella) le robó el balón sin dificultad alguna, dejando a todos los espectadores sorprendidos de las habilidades de la chica y a un hiroto con una expresión de satisfacción en la cara. Lo único que le quedaba a ryuusei era marcar al portero, que esta vez era osamu, así que se fue acercando a puerta, dejando a la peliazul estupefacta a su espalda. Pero en ese momento, a la hirotomaniática le asaltó una pregunta a su cabeza … cómo podría marcar gol si no sabía hacer supertécnicas? … sin embargo, desechó rápidamente esa duda y decidió imitar la supertécnica de su ídolo alienígena. Así pues se siguió aproximando a portería, mientras el guardameta se preparaba para ejecutar una de sus supertécnicas. Seguidamente ryuusei ralentizó el paso, saltó junto a la pelota y, mientras estaba en suspensión, echó bien atrás la pierna y pateó con fuerza el balón, en dirección a la red. La adolescente cayó al suelo por el impacto que provocó en el proyectil y sonrió satisfecha … su tiro había provocado una onda de luz en el balón, que luego tomó la forma de un cañón de piedras y fuego … en fin, ya me entendéis, nuestra protagonista realizó con éxito el "cañón de meteoritos" … y como era de esperar … entró en portería sin que el pobre guardameta pudiera hacer nada con su supertécnica "agujero de gusano" …

- Ryuusei: yujuuuuu! ^^ conseguí marcar! ^^ (levantándose rápidamente y empezando a dar vueltas en círculos haciendo el avión, para acabar tirándose en el césped de rodillas a modo de las estrellas de rock)

- Ulvida: no … me lo puedo … creer … (dijo para caer de rodillas al césped teñido)

- Mido: increíble!finalmente tenías razón! ^^ (refiriéndose al ojiverde)

- Nagumo: vaya!quién hubiera dicho que era así de buena jugando? ~~

- ¿?: bien!sabía que esto funcionaría! ^^

- Suzuno: ehh?quién dijo eso? ¬¬

- ¿?: fui yo!

Todos miraron al lugar del campo de donde provenía la anónima voz, y se les fue apareciendo ante sus ojos la figura de una mujer que tenía el pelo largo y moreno recogido en una coleta alta, los ojos de color violeta y un extraño punto rojo en la frente. Parecía que vistiera como en la antigua Grecia, con una túnica blanca larga, sujetada únicamente por una banda dorada en su cintura y en su cuello. Su vestimenta dejaba ver sus piernas y algo de escote, provocando el sonrojo de los chicos presentes y un bufido de las chicas. Llevaba un colgante plateado con forma de sol y sonreía con una expresión que detonaba diversión a la vez que parecía sentirse superior …

- ¿?: hola a todos! ^^ os ha gustado el regalo que os he hecho?

- Hiroto: quién eres tú?y qué haces aquí?

- Suzuno: me da que habría que examinar los sistemas de seguridad … ¬¬

- Mido: qué quieres decir con regalo? **

- Ryuusei: tú … (forzando su mente) … ajá!yo te conozco! (apuntándole con el dedo) tú eres kanzeon! **

- Bosatsu: respuesta correcta! (levantando el pulgar)

- Ryuusei: y por qué estás aquí? U¬¬

- Bosatsu: solo vengo a explicarte por qué apareciste aquí de repente … porque supongo que te lo has preguntado noo?

- Ryuusei: algo algo … pero se me olvidó cuando vi la nave espacial ~~

- Bosatsu: (con una gotita) emm … bueno pues te diré rápido okk?mira, hacé mucho tiempo cuando yo tenía como mil años menos …

- Ryuusei: que si que si, no te enrolles … ¬¬

- Bosatsu: oh gomen ^^ … pues … recuerdas el accidente de coche con tu hermana y tu amiga?lo provoqué para teletransportaros a otros mundos, donde podéis ser piezas clave para conseguir salvarlos y que todos los mundos que existen vuelvan a estar conectados … lo has entendido?

- Ryuusei: emm … creo que si ~~

- Bosatsu: si no entiendes algo, pregunta a tu hermana, está preocupada por ti ^^

- Ryuusei: ohhh mi hermana seguro estará con gojyo verdad?

- Bosatsu: eres más lista de lo que creía ¬¬

- Ryuusei: arigatou! ^^

- Bosatsu: bueno, yo me voy, ya sabes, asuntos celestiales me reclaman (la castaña asiente como si entendiera) chaooo! ^^ (desaparece de pronto sin dejar rastro)

- Nagumo: creo que … será mejor que ignoremos lo que ha pasado … ¬¬

- Mido: demasiada información! **

- Hiroto: bueno olvidémonos de esto y sigamos por donde lo dejamos … ah si!ryuusei … (se acerca) a partir de ahora formas parte de la academia alius ^^

Y así nos despedimos de nuestra entusiasta, que empezó a gritar mientras que todos le felicitaban por su logro.

* * *

><p>Ran: os gustó?^^ prox cap ya sabéis quién toca … yukiko, la chica de la nieve!^^ estoy segura de que me gritará cuando lea el cap ¬¬…es que es muy … como decirlo … muy reservada en cuanto a sus sentimientos y bueno, no le va a gustar que escriba escenitas románticas con quién-ya-saben ~~ pero bueno, es MI FIC y haré lo que quiera con ella jejejeejejejejeee **<p>

chaoooo que pasen una buena navidad!^^


	6. Conociendo la nieve

Ran: ohayouuuu!vamos con el cap exclusivo de nuestra amante de los lobos … yukiko!^^ (lanzando confeti)

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven y saiyuki no me pertenecen por ahora, mientras el milagro no ocurra … se vale soñar!^^

* * *

><p><strong>6. Conociendo la nieve:<strong>

En estos momentos, el albino no sabía qué pensar: había salvado a una chica de un oso hambriento, ésta le había acariciado como si fuera su perro y le había abrazado gritando que era lindo (al recordar eso, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas)… además la chica estaba vestida como si fuese verano …. Y para colmo un tipo estaba comerciando con su imagen poniéndola en peluches y quién sabe donde más … Ahora mismo estaba guiando a la morena a su casa, donde la atosigaría a preguntas …

- Shirou: (deteniéndose de pronto) ya hemos llegado yukiko-chan ^^

- Yukiko: ohh *O* aquí es donde vives shirou? **

- Shirou: sii ^^

Ella no pensaba que la casa de shirou fuese así … es más ella no pensaba que viviera en una casa … según lo que ella sabía, debería estar en un orfanato noo? Bueno, la cuestión es que estaban a las puertas de una cabaña rústica en medio del bosque, con el tejado cubierto de nieve a causa de las condiciones meteorológicas, lo que hizo recordar a nuestra chica que no estaba correctamente vestida para ese tiempo y que comenzara a temblar, haciendo que el otro se apresurase a decir …

- Shirou: oh gomen … pasa por favor, siéntete como en tu casa ^^ (abriendo la puerta y dejando que su acompañante pasase primero)

Nada más entraron estaba el salón, que se componía de un sofá y dos sillones alrededor de una pequeña mesa, una chimenea, y una televisión encima de esta. La luz entraba por un ventanal en una de las paredes de la sala, que tenía cortinas celeste claro …

- Yukiko: wwaaaaauuu ** … qué casa tan bonita y acogedora ~~ …

- Shirou: bueno se está muy tranquilo ^^ …

- Yukiko: *me pregunto por qué vive en una casa … sus padres y hermano están muertos no?puede que viva con más niños y esto sea un orfanato … pero el caso es que todo esto es muy extraño … tengo que preguntárselo ahora … de todos modos es como si le hubiera acabado de conocer … él no sabe que yo si que le he visto antes …* y … shirou … vives solo?

- Shirou: … ahora si … (triste) … mis padres y mi hermano … ya no están aquí … se fueron …

- Yukiko: oh lo siento mucho TT TT

- Shirou: no tienes por qué … oye, por qué estabas tirada en el bosque?te perdiste?de donde vienes?

- Yukiko: no sé … tuve un accidente con mi amiga y su hermana … es que la mema de ran conduce fatal, creí que iba a morir! (pone una pose dramática como de desmayo) … de pronto desperté en el bosque y llamé a mi amiga, a ver lo que había pasado … pero entonces escuché pasos que me acechaban y … vi al enorme oso mirándome con cara de haber encontrado en mí a la presa perfecta … así que sali huyendo y … espera … mi celular!donde está?se me cayó?noooo! (tirada en el suelo de rodillas con las manos hacia arriba) mis padres me matarán! TT TT

- Shirou: U¬¬ (con un gotón de medio litro en la cabeza) emm … encontré esto antes … supongo que entonces será tuyo … (le da un pequeño teléfono móvil blanco) gracias a esto y a las huellas supe que había alguien en peligro …

- Yukiko: oh es cierto no te agradecí que me salvaras … (mirándole sonrojada al albino con una tímida sonrisa en su cara) gracias shirou! ^/^

- Shirou: emm … de nada ¬/¬ (desviando la mirada)…

- Yukiko: ^^ emmm … bueno por donde iba? (a su bola) … ah ya!mientras corría miré si ese oso asesino me perseguía … y me lo encontré corriendo a gran velocidad a punto de alcanzarme … y me enseñaba sus afilados colmillos para asustarme (le entra un escalofrío) … por culpa de eso me choqué sin darme cuenta contra un árbol y quedé acorralada ¬¬ … intenté con todas mis fuerzas que se alejara de mi tirándole todo tipo de palos y bolas de nieve, pero nada ~.~ … y ya me había rendido y mentalizado a que sería la comidita de sus hijitos … cuando tú me salvaste ^^

- Shirou: entonces … no tienes donde quedarte? (la morena niega con la cabeza) oh … ven, te enseñaré dónde dormirás …

Tras decir esto, el de ojos grises guió a la gran chica (N/A: digo esto porque yukiko es muy alta, mide cerca de 1'70, mientras que shirou mide 1'50) por las escaleras llegando al primer piso y luego entraron en una habitación: esta no era muy grande, estaba ordenada y limpia, y tenía dos camas, lo que hizo pensar a la chica que era la que ocupaba el hermano del plateado antes del terrible accidente … maldita sea!por qué tuvo que preguntar al pobre chico si vivía solo? Si ella lo sabía todo …

- Shirou: bueno, yukiko-chan esta es mi habitación y como hay dos camas puedes dormir en la que queda libre ^^

- Yukiko: (nerviosa y ruborizándose) v-voy a d-dormir … en la m-misma habitación que … tú? */*

- Shirou: si no te importa ^^ … ah y no te preocupes, no te molestaré ok? yo no ronco ni nada ^^ … creo ¬¬ …

- Yukiko: n-no … si … no me importa … ¬/¬

- Shirou: bueno creo que lo mejor ahora es que te cambies de ropa … te dejaré ropa mía (mirando de arriba abajo a la chica) … mmm … no, mejor iré a comprar ropa, la mía no te quedará bien ¬¬ …

- Yukiko: gomen *-* … soy muy alta … (rascándose la nuca)

- Shirou: bueno … ahora vuelvo con ropa … mientras puedes quedarte aquí … más allá en el pasillo está el baño, y abajo al lado del salón está la cocina vale? ^^

- Yukiko: vale … adiós …

Shirou salió de la habitación y al rato la morena escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose. Suspiró intentando asimilar todo lo que le había pasado hasta ese momento, dejó caer en una cama las pocas cosas que tenía y pensó qué hacer a continuación, y finalmente decidió ir a rellenar su estómago. Entonces bajó a la cocina y buscando en la nevera, viendo que la mayoría de las cosas eran verduras -comida que odia (N/A: y quién nooo?esas cosas verdes y con esa pinta tan fea … excepto las berenjenas ~~)- cogió una tableta de chocolate. Luego de encontrar un contenedor donde tirar el envoltorio (estaba muy hambrienta … entendedla) donde tirar el papel del envoltorio, se puso a caminar por la casa para matar el tiempo, hasta que quedó en frente de un espejo …

- Yukiko: ahhhh!estoy horrible! -intentando arreglarse el cabello sin éxito xD- vaya qué vergüenza O/O … no puedo dejar que shirou me vuelva a ver así … voy a lavarme!

Y sin perder el tiempo en pensar nada más, corrió al baño y cerrando la puerta se puso a lo suyo (N/A: ya sabéis, no voy a dar detalles ok? ¬¬). A la media hora (N/A: yo tardo eso en ducharme algunas veces ¬/¬) salió de la ducha y estaba dispuesta a vestirse cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy importante … no tenía ropa limpia que ponerse!Mientras se preguntaba qué hacer …

- Shirou: ya llegué yukiko-chan! ^^ comiste algo?

- Yukiko: O/O emm … shirou!tengo un problema!

- Shirou: ehh dónde estás?

- Yukiko: … e-en el baño ¬/¬ …

- Shirou: y … qué te ha pasado?

- Yukiko: tienes la ropa?

- Shirou: sii …

- Yukiko: pues dámela ya douzooo …

- Shirou: aquí tienes (pegándose a la puerta del baño, la chica abrió un palmo la puerta para coger la bolsa y luego la cerró casi pillando la mano del albino)

Al rato de estar esperando el chico, se abrió la puerta del aseo y la morena por fin se dejó ver. Hay que decir que el que ella se limpiara tras lo ocurrido más lo bien que le quedaba la ropa que le había traído el chico, todo en conjunto provocó que el chico de nieve se sonrojara, más después de lo que le había pasado hace un rato …

Flash Back

Shirou salió de la casa llevándose todo el dinero que tenía, pues no sabía cuánto podía llegar a costar la ropa de chica. Caminó hasta una tienda de ropa para mujeres, y como no se atrevía a entrar por ser un lugar que solo frecuentan mujeres, se quedó fuera mirando embobado el escaparate … se preguntaba si esa ropa le quedaría bien a la extraña chica …

- Dependienta: hola chico, quieres algo? ^^

- Shirou: emmm … si … bueno, busco ropa de chica …

- Dependienta: vienes al lugar indicado ^^ y para quién es?para tu mamá?

- Shirou: no no … es para una chica de mi edad … pero así de alta (subió el brazo enseñando la altura de la morena)

- Dependienta: ohh entonces esto le quedará lindo (le dio varias prendas)

- Shirou: emm … arigatou, creo que le gustará (pagó en la caja y cogió las bolsas) chao

- Dependienta: vuelva pronto … ah y espero que le guste a tu novia! ^^ (y así el albino sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas por enésima vez en el día)

Fin flash back

- Yukiko: y … bien? Cómo me veo?

- Shirou: t-te ves muy bien yukiko-chan ^/^

*DING DONG*

De pronto alguien llama a la puerta …

- Shirou: ohhh iré a ver quién es …

… y cuando abre la puerta entra a la casa un chico algo más bajito que el albino, con los ojos dorados y los pelos rosáceos, que se lanzó a shirou a abrazarlo a lo bruto mientras este intentaba deshacerse de él …

- Yukiko: waaaaaa!

- Atsuya: (se percata de la presencia de la chica y suelta a shirou) y esta quién es? (mira a su hermano) no te habrás echado una novia mientras he estado fuera?

- Shirou: n-no es mi n- … no es eso, atsuya … ¬/¬

- Yukiko: kyaaaa!un fantasma!

- Atsuya: ehh fantasma?vaya novia te buscaste baka (le da un golpe en la cabeza al albino)

- Yukiko: nooo no me lleves contigo todavía! TT TT

- Shirou: yukiko-chan tranquilízate … atsuya no es un fantasma … es mi hermano …

- Yukiko: p-pero … tú dijiste que murieron …

- Shirou: noo … solo dije que se fueron … mis padres están de viaje de negocios siempre … son monitores de snowboard …

- Atsuya: … y yo estaba en un campamento para niños problemáticos ¬¬

- Shirou: y por qué viniste tan pronto?

- Atsuya: me aburrí y me escapé ^^

- Shirou: … no tienes remedio ¬¬U

- Yukiko: (pensando en voz alta) entonces … lo que yo sabía era mentira?por qué decían en la serie que estaba muerto?

- Atsuya: eh tú!qué estás murmurando?

- ¿?: yo tengo la respuesta que buscas, pequeña yukiko

- Shirou: de dónde viene esa voz?

- Yukiko: tú!seas quien seas!a quién llamas pequeña?

- Bosatsu: (apareciendo) ohh gomen por haberte ofendido ^^

- Atsuya: y esta quién es? (mirando a shirou) qué pasa?montaste una fiesta con chicas y no invitaste a tu hermano?ya no me quieres? (haciendo poses dramáticas)

- Shirou: por qué va tan destapada? ¬/¬

- Bosatsu: soy la gran diosa bosatsu!tú chica, debes haber oído hablar a tu amiga ran sobre mí

- Yukiko: oh si creo que eres de esa estúpida serie que le gusta tanto … y qué haces aquí?

- Bosatsu: vengo a explicarte lo que te ha pasado muy rápidamente … os teletransporté a ti y a tus dos amigas a otros mundos gracias a la velocidad que cogió el auto de ran … (yukiko la mira con un tic) si lo hice yo para tener la potencia suficiente como para mandaros a otros mundos … y así vosotras podréis salvar estos mundos de la amenaza que los acecha y se volverán unir los mundos, incluido el vuestro ok?

- Yukiko: … O-O … no me gusta la física …

- Bosatsu: … en fin … tú sigue con esta nueva vida y ya está ok?claro que, lo de salvar los mundos lo tendréis que hacer sin recordar nada de lo que visteis en las series … se os borrará la memoria en unos minutos ^^

- Yukiko: … ohh y mis padres no saben nada de esto?no se preocuparán?

- Bosatsu: no te preocupes por eso, el tiempo en tu mundo fluye mucho más lento que aquí, por lo que unos años aquí equivaldrían a unos segundos allí …

- Yukiko: … más de física ¬¬ …

- Bosatsu: bueno yo me voy … ^^

- Yukiko: espera!por qué en la serie se veía que atsuya y sus padres habían muerto?nos has engañado a todas las yaoistas fans de atsuya!

- Bosatsu: ohh eso fue para crear un poco de drama ^^ chaoooo! (desapareció)

- Shirou: qué señora más extraña …

- Atsuya: por casualidad he oído que tengo muchas fans?

- Yukiko: j-jejejeee no es nada atsuya jejeeje …

- Shirou: bueno chicos dejemos las charlas para mañana … es tarde hay que dormir y estoy cansado ~o~ (bosteza)

- Atsuya: vale a dormir … me agoté al huir de los guardas …

- Yukiko: ¬¬ … en fin … también iré a dormir … lo que me pasó hoy es algo increíble ~~ … no sé cómo me sigo manteniendo en pie …

Y así termina la jornada para nuestra morena y para los hermanos fubuki.

* * *

><p>Ran: waaaaa a que estuvo lindoooo?^^ se dieron cuenta?shirou y yukiko se parecen mucho!los dos se sonrojan y tartamudean en exceso xD<p>

Jejeee cuando leas esto, yukiko, que sepas que me dio la inspiración y me dieron ganas de escribir más sobre ti ** jejejeejejeee ahora estarás temblando de miedo …

Os gustó el flash back?no lo iba a poner, pero se me ocurrió de repente y me hizo gracia así que lo puse ^^

A que mola que atsuya esté vivo?siiii no iba a dejar que estuviera muertooo, aunque tenga que cambiar un poco la historia de la serie!^^ viva atsuyaaaa!

Bueno espero que les guste y que me dejen …. REVIEWS!


	7. Dejando las cosas claras

Ran: wahahahahaaa ya está aquí el … (mirando abajo) cap 7 de lucky accident!esté es sobre ran, espero que os lo paséis bien y que no os parezca muy largo

El siguiente será de nuestra amiga yukiko!sus aventuras con shirou (… vaya suena mal xD … me pegará cuando lo lea ~~)

Bueno sin más que decir … al cap!^O^

Ohh es cierto … el disclaimer: saiyuki no me pertenece y bla bla bla … pero haré lo que quiera con los personajes en mis fics hahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>7. Dejando las cosas claras<strong>

En algún lugar en el reino celestial … se encontraba la diosa de la misericordia junto con jirousin, su mano derecha desde siempre. Los dos juntos miraban a través del reflejo de un estanque del jardín cómo le iban a las tres chicas …

- Bosatsu: mis niñas, es hora de que dejéis de recordar y os centréis en lo que tenéis delante

- Jirousin: qué quieres decir con eso, kanzeon?

- Bosatsu: que las chicas no pueden ayudar a los demás así, tienen una idea anticipada de qué les ocurrirá, y así no deben vencer. Deben hacerlo con su propia fuerza, con la ayuda de los chicos … además, no querrás que sea aburrido noo? Jeje ^^ (miró divertida a su compañero, y echando un último vistazo a la imagen de las protagonistas en el estanque, chasqueó los dedos de una mano, borrando todos los recuerdos innecesarios a las adolescentes)

…

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Sanzo junto con Ran siguieron rumbo al pueblo más cercano para reponer fuerzas, tal y como planearon anteriormente.

Sin embargo, mientras los demás hablaban animadamente sobre la nueva situación, la rubia permanecía con la cabeza en otro lugar, concentrada su mente en ciertas palabras del monje: "bosatsu te eligió porque sentías algo más que los demás al vernos". Sus palabras eran verdaderas, hace años ella tuvo una gran pérdida, y en cierto modo, ver las aventuras de estos personajes la hizo venirse arriba, le enseñó a luchar y tomarse con optimismo los momentos más difíciles. Así que, de alguna forma, fueron unos héroes para la chica, al impedir que se hundiera en la tristeza.

Por ese motivo decidió quedarse con ellos para ayudarles, sería una buena manera de devolverles el favor, y además así podría conocer a esas personas a las que tanto aprecio tenía.

Estaba tan absorta con estas cavilaciones, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían llegado ya a un pueblo, hasta que los gritos de alegría del ojidorado le sacaron de su ensimismamiento …

- Goku: heeey!ya hemos llegado ran-chan! ^^ (saltando fuera del coche)

- Ran: … oh gomen no me di cuenta jeje ~~ (levantándose para salir del auto)

- Gojyo: te echo una mano, preciosa? ^^ (ofreciéndole la mano desde fuera del coche)

- Ran: ¬/¬ (sonrojada)… mmm no gracias gojyo, puedo yo sola …

En cuanto el último pasajero se baja del auto, éste emite un agudo chillido y se convierte en un pequeño dragón blanco, Hakkuryu (N/A: sé que suena de lo más raro del mundo, pero es verdad … es un dragoncito que tiene el poder de metamorfosearse en un jeep … vaya diciéndolo en voz alta suena como si estuviera loca ¬¬).

- Ran: waaaa *O* hakkuryu qué lindooo (el dragoncito empieza a revolotear felizmente alrededor de la chica, a lo que esta lo atrapa y lo abraza fuertemente, provocando que su presa emitiese chillidos de dolor) huy gomen ^^ (lo suelta)

- Hakkai: jeje parece que le caíste bien a hakkuryu … pero no deberías ser tan brusca ^^ … bueno, os parece si antes que nada vamos a buscar un hostal donde alojarnos?luego podremos ir a cenar, de acuerdo?te parece bien sanzo?

- Sanzo: me da igual ¬¬

- Goku: entonces busquemos rápidamente el hotel … que me muero de hambre! (sale corriendo sin rumbo fijo)

- Ran: goku!no vayas por ahí solo o te perderás! (sale corriendo tras él) chicos, ahora vuelvo con goku! (sonríe y se da la vuelta para seguir al castaño)

- Hakkai: es una buena chica, verdad? ^^

- Gojyo: y está genial!

- Sanzo: otra vez pensando en lo mismo, kappa pervertido? ¬¬

- Gojyo: y a ti qué te importa, monje bastardo?

- Sanzo: que se ve diferente y no te va a seguir la corriente …

- Gojyo: tú qué sabes?si no has tenido ninguna relación con ninguna mujer?

- Sanzo: (sonriendo de un lado) acaso quieres apostar?

- Gojyo: el que se arriesga a perder eres tú!claro que acepto!

- Sanzo: entonces quien pierda la apuesta …

- Hakkai: … tendrá que acatar las órdenes del otro sin rechistar durante unos días!^^ (NA: lo explico, estos dos personajes teóricamente se llevan muy mal y son muy incompatibles, así que para ellos sería una auténtica tortura obedecer las órdenes del otro, pueden ser muy malvados el uno con el otro)

- Gojyo: … hakkai, a veces puedes ser muy cruel, sabes?

- Sanzo: cierto ¬¬ …

- Hakkai: jajajaajaja en serio?^^

- Goku: nooooo suéltame!me vas a asfixiar!OxO

- Ran: si gritas será peor para ti ^^ (traía al pobre chico aplastado contra sí, tal y como lo harían las moerus o fuyoshis, y el ojidorado no tenía forma alguna de escapar, a pesar de la fuerza que tenía) … holaaa chicos!ya llegamos! ^^ (salen gotitas de las cabezas de los otros) qué estaban haciendo?

- Gojyo: nada!^^ bueno te costó mucho atrapar al mono idiota?

- Ran: noo ^^, no tuve problema alguno (rostro tranquilo)… ohh cuando iba siguiendo a goku vi un local que tenía pinta de hotel … está en esa esquina (señala con el dedo) vamos a verlo?

- Hakkai: claro!

…

Entrando en el hotel …

- Recepcionista del hotel: díganme, cuántas habitaciones quieren?tengo habitaciones individuales y compartidas para dos personas

- Sanzo: que sean dos grupales ¬¬ … (entregando su tarjeta de crédito dorada a la dependienta)

- Goku: oiii sanzo!ahora somos más … dónde dormirá ran-chan?

- Gojyo: yo me ofrezco voluntario para compartir mi cama ^^

- Ran: mmm … ¬¬ dormiré sola, gracias

- Hakkai: entonces una habitación individual también señorita ^^

- Recepcionista: de acuerdo (coge unas llaves a su espalda y se vuelve para entregárselas a sus clientes) que disfruten la estancia ^^

A continuación se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y dejaron allí sus pertenencias (goku la compartía con gojyo, sanzo con hakkai y la rubia estaba sola) …

- Goku: OwO … (mirando a todo el grupo)

- Sanzo: y ahora qué, mono estúpido?¬¬

- Goku: wiiii ^O^ ya podemos ir a comer! (lo jala del brazo empujándolo fuera del local) vamos todoos!^o^

- Hakkai: goku no le hagas eso a sanzo, ya sabes que se enfada ^^ (va detrás de los otros dos, dejando atrás a la rubia y al pelirrojo)

- Ran: por fin ~o~ (se toca el estómago) … ahora a comer … y luego a la cama ~~

- Gojyo: y el _postre_? (dándole un doble sentido a la palabra "postre", el cual la rubia pasó por alto)

- Ran: ohh postre … claro *¬* (ella solo pensó en el sentido literal ~~, es decir tartaaa *¬*)

…

En el restaurante …

- Encargado: qué quieren pedir? (con una pequeña libretita en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra)

- Goku: (mirando el menú emocionado) yo quiero una sopa de miso con muuucha carne, onigiri (bolitas de arroz), yakitori (brochetas de pollo), okonomiyaki (pastel rebozado a la sartén con muchos ingredientes que le dan sabores diferentes) y de beber zumo de mango … ^O^

- Gojyo: mmm … acabarás arruinando este lugar mono idiota ¬¬ … bueno yo tomaré un bol de tallarines y tonkatsu (chuleta de cerdo empanada y rebozada), y sake para beber

- Hakkai: a mi me gustaría tomar sukiyaki (tipo de sopa) con soja y verduras, y para beber agua, gracias ^^

- Sanzo: un plato de hiyayakko (plato de tofu frío) y una cerveza ¬¬

- Encargado: (apuntando todo en la libretita) de acuerdo … y … usted señorita?

- Ran: es que … no sé mucho de comida japonesa TT TT

- Encargado: ningún problema, aquí tienes el menú ^^ (le da un papel doblado con todos los platos que servían allí)

- Ran: … ok póngame korokke (croquetas) y para después caquis (es un tipo de fruta … está genial *¬*) ^^ y de beber … tienen coca-cola?

- Encargado: cola?te refieres a la cola de un animal?emm lo siento no entiendo ~~

- Ran: déjelo ~~ … entonces … un zumo de uva, gracias ^^

- Encargado: de acuerdo … marchando! (se va a la cocina rápidamente y se empieza a escuchar ruido de cazuelas y sartenes)

Al rato de estar esperando, llegó a la mesa otro señor para dejarles sus platos. Nada más poner en la mesa la comida, el ojidorado cogió su pedido y comenzó a engullir sin control. A los demás únicamente les salió una gotita de la sien y, pidiendo perdón por la mala educación del muchacho, empezaron también a llenar sus estómagos.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, el monje pagó con su tarjeta de crédito y volvieron todos juntos hacia el hotel, para por fin descansar. Los chicos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y ran lo mismo. Fue a su habitación y se disponía a acostarse hasta que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante … no se había duchado. Así que tal y como entró salió de su cuarto y, nada más hacerlo, se topó con su compañero pelirrojo, que acababa de salir de su habitación, al igual que la rubia. Al verla, se acercó a ella mostrándole una seductora sonrisa.

- Gojyo: ahora mismo me dirigía a tu habitación, preciosa (acercándose bastante a la chica y apartándole el cabello del rostro delicadamente)

- Ran: … ¬/¬ qué quieres decir gojyo?

- Gojyo: oh vamos, no me irás a decir que antes no quedamos para esta noche … (acercándose incluso más a la ojidorada, sin que esta se percatase)

- Ran: pues no recuerdo eso ¬¬ (mirando a otro lado, sin enterarse de lo que trataba de decir el oji-carmesí) haz lo que quieras, yo voy a ducharme ~~

Antes de poder mover un músculo, el pelirrojo la había acorralado contra la pared y la tenía sujeta de la cintura. Veía el rostro del pelirrojo a pocos palmos del suyo, era realmente atractivo y se sentía como si sus ojos de color rojo pasión le intentaran traspasar el alma.

A punto estaba de unir sus labios con la preciosa chica, hasta que fue empujado con fuerza, casi cayendo al suelo del golpe. Había sido obra de la misma ran, la verdad es que no se había esperado esto ni por un momento.

- Ran: (mostrando mucho enfado en su rostro, por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía el pelirrojo) pero … qué estás haciendo?quién te crees que eres tú para comportarte así con una chica que acabas de conocer?… para que sepas … no soy de esa clase de mujer, así que búscate a otra para entretenerte … (pasa a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia el baño, pero antes se detiene) y otra cosa … si de veras quieres tener algún tipo de relación conmigo, será mejor que me trates igual que a los demás del grupo … de lo contrario ni siquiera trataré de hablarte, y no quiero llevarme mal con ninguno de vosotros … (retoma el paso, dejando atrás al ojirrojo)

Vio cómo se iba la rubia y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, encontrándose solo en el pasillo. Realmente debía estar haciendo algo mal, era la primera vez que una mujer en la que se fijaba le rechazaba tan tajantemente.

Desde hacía diez años, él había dependido de su trato con las mujeres para sobrevivir, y el acostumbrarse a ese tipo de vida le había hecho cambiar y tratar a las mujeres como algo parecido a juguetes (NA: veos la serie para entenderlo, tiene sentido lo que hizo).

El rechazo por parte de la ojidorada le hizo abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir comportándose de esa forma y de que si al menos quería convivir de buen modo con la chica, debía tratarla más … amigablemente? Sí, debía ser eso, así que, se disculparía con ella y empezaría de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Bueno, al menos esperaba poder contenerse …

…

A la mañana siguiente, mientras tomaban un abundante desayuno para el largo viaje al siguiente pueblo …

- Gojyo: (moviendo una taza de café en la mano) … esto … ran … (mira de reojo a la rubia, que se sentaba en frente de él)

- Ran: (sin mirarle siquiera) sii? ¬¬ qué quieres?

- Gojyo: yo … he estado pensando y …(deja la taza en la mesa) joder qué difícil es esto … bueno sé que lo que hice está mal y … lo siento (diciendo estas últimas palabras, mira directamente a la chica, que devuelve una mirada sorprendida) así que … podemos ser … amigos?

- Ran: (esboza una sincera y dulce sonrisa) claro que sii!^^ me alegro de que me hayas entendido … gojyo ^^

- Goku: (con un croissant a medio comer en la boca) pues yo no entiendo nadaaa ~.~ ha pasado algo?

- Sanzo: (encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras mostraba gran satisfacción en su rostro) esto significa que he ganado yo eh?

- Ran: ganar? qué quieres decir con eso, sanzo? ~~?

- Gojyo: (palideciendo) hehe no es nada verdad, señor sanzo? (rogándole con la mirada - puppy eyes)

- Sanzo: bueno luego hablamos … por ahora, lleva todo el equipaje al coche (levantándose y saliendo del local) vamos todos, que no tenemos todo el día …

- Hakkai: sii espero que dé tiempo a llegar a otro pueblo, sino nos tocará dormir al aire libre ^^

- Goku: joo pero quiero seguir desayunando!TT TT

- Ran: vamos goku, ya comerás más tarde, compré galletitas ^^ (agarrándole de un brazo para obligarlo a salir)

- Gojyo: (jalando del otro brazo al chico) además monito tonto, no querrás que el viejo monje te mate por hacerle esperar verdad?

- Goku: (intentando zafarse de las manos de los dos y con los ojos lagrimosos mientras veía alejarse de su preciado desayuno) nooooo!TT TT no terminé de comer el bollo!TT TT volveré a por ti bollito míooo!TT TT (saliendo del local intentando agarrarse al marco de la puerta)

- Ran: (subiendo al castaño al jeep, quedándose hecho un ovillo en su asiento en estado depresivo) qué exagerado es … ~~ me recuerda a unas amigas ~~ … me pregunto cómo les irá a ellas O_O

…

Así todos se montaron en el vehículo y emprendieron rumbo al siguiente pueblo, con algún problema aclarado … con gojyo como criada del monje … y cerca de un nuevo peligro …

- ¿?: muy pronto probaré tu fuerza … wuajajajajajajaajaaa!

* * *

><p>Ran: bueno espero que les haya gustado!^O^ recuerden que el siguiente es el de yukiko!ohh recuerda yukiko si lees esto … como me hagas algo malo te haré sufrir con tu cap … tú ya me entiendes ** wahahahahahahaaa cof cof (nota mental: practicar al risa malvada)<p> 


	8. La enviada

**Ran: **holaa estoy de nuevo aquiii!^O^ trigo el siguiente cap de luky accident!^^ este es de yukiko, nuestra chica de las nieves ~o~ waa creo que me quedó muy largo...bueno no importa...~~ ...cambiando de tema ...yukiko lee esto o te mataré!** y no me valen esas típicas excusas tuyas de que tienes que estudiar!** leer esto no te llevará más de 10 o 15 minutos de tu larga vida!^^

sin más que decir...el cap!^^

* * *

><p><strong>8. La enviada:<strong>

Estaba tumbada sobre suaves y cómodas nubes, con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras miraba el bonito cielo azul sobre ella. Realmente se sentía bien en medio de aquella maravilla, sola, sin gritos ni gente mema alrededor. En fin, tranquila.

Pero de repente, apareció una gran sombra en el cielo que, provocando viento, disipó la nube en la que la pelinegra se recostaba. Sintió como se caía rápidamente sin poder detenerse, quería parar pero no tenía donde agarrarse. Cada vez veía el suelo más y más cerca, hasta que, inevitablemente, se estrelló contra el piso con un sonoro y seco estruendo.

¡PUM!

Yukiko abrió los ojos. Se había dado un golpe en la cabeza con algo parecido a una silla. Se situó y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba tirada en el suelo de la habitación de shirou. Estaba oscuro, así que se sentó y esperó a que su vista se acostumbrara a la escasez de luz. Entonces fue cuando pudo ver la figura que había delante de ella. De más o menos un metro y medio, piel pálida, pelo rosado y ojos grises, tenía una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro que denotaba diversión.

En ese momento empezaba a hervir la sangre en el interior de yukiko, que se ponía cada vez más furiosa.

Se levantó de un salto y, roja de ira, se encaró con el menor de los fubuki …

- Yukiko: qué me has hecho, enano demoníaco?**

- Atsuya: no está claro? Echarte de MI CAMA!

- Yukiko: shirou me dijo que podía dormir ahí! (señalando la cama en cuestión)

- Atsuya: eso fue antes de que yo llegara!

- Yukiko: pues vuelve por donde viniste … memo!** además … no vas a dejar que una chica como yo se quede con tu cama solo por unos días? (pone cara de niña buena)

- Atsuya: a una tía tan rara y fea como tú … NOOOO! (con cara de demonio sacándole la lengua burlón)

- Yukiko: (temblando de ira) ya bastaa!** ven aquí, enano, si te atreves!** (sacando las uñas con cara de psicópata)

- Atsuya: quieres pelea, ehh? Vamos allá!**

En medio de esta lucha encarnizada, en la que aún no se llegó a los puños (para que estéis tranquilos ¬¬), algo les hizo parar …

- Shirou: (bastante dormido, le habían despertado) me voy … ~~ (estaba de pie, frotándose la cara con una mano mientras con la otra cogía su almohada)

- Yukiko y Atsuya: shirou!O_O

- Atsuya: le has despertado, idiota! Si me hubieras devuelto mi cama sin quejas …

- Yukiko: pero qué estás …?** me hubieras dejado dormir y no hubiera pasado nada! (ok, no les hizo parar ¬¬)

- Shirou: YA PARAD LOS DOS! (pegándoles con la almohada con tanta fuerza que les hizo caer al suelo) os dejo las dos camas, me voy a dormir al sofá yo, ya que veo que ninguno va a ceder en el asunto

- Yukiko y Atsuya: (intentando detenerle) pero shirou …

- Shirou: y como mañana haya una escenita similar … ^^ ateneos a las consecuencias (y sale de la habitación pero con una sonrisa que asustó tanto a la morena como a su hermano)

- Yukiko: qué … le ha pasado?

- Atsuya: me … da miedo cuando se pone así TT TT

- Yukiko: esa … sonrisa TT TT (escalofrío de ambos)

- Atsuya: creo que … será mejor no discutir más sobre esto …

- Yukiko: tienes razón …

- Atsuya: pues … vamos a dormir ya

- Yukiko: yo no sé si podré dormir después de esto TT TT …

Horas más tarde, ya era por la mañana …

- Shirou: chicos, tengo que ir a entrenar, si queréis venir ^^ …

- Atsuya: yo voy, por supuesto! Soy el delantero estrella del equipo, cómo no quieres que vaya?

- Yukiko: puedo ir yo también? O¬O (con los ojos muy abiertos)

- Atsuya: tú juegas al fútbol? ¬¬

- Yukiko: siiiii!^o^ me encanta! Y si te contara la obsesión de mi amiga ~~ …

- Shirou: pues ven ^^ así somos más gente y es más divertido ^^

- Yukiko: bienn!^o^

Así salieron los tres de la casa y después de caminar aprox. media hora, llegaron a su destino. En la entrada había un gran cartel que decía: "Instituto Alpino". Desde fuera se podía ver un edificio de tamaño bastante grande, de un blanco que se confundía con la nieve que cubría su tejado …

- Yukiko: waaa qué bonitoo!*O*

- Atsuya: no seas exagerada … si es completamente blanco, qué hay de bonito en eso?¬¬ mira que es idiota … ¬¬

- Shirou: bueno chicos, vayamos al campo ^^

- Atsuya: siiii!^w^ vamos! preparaos chicos, he vueltoo!*w* (sale corriendo hacia el interior del recinto)

- Yukiko: *vaya, parece que tenía prisa ¬¬ … (mira a su derecha, desde la que el peliplata le dedica una tímida sonrisa) ahhh! Pero qué lindoo! ^o^ … espera … (mira a su alrededor) estamos solos!o_O … qué hago? Ohh … debería agradecerle que me deje quedarme en su casa hasta que todo esto acabe … sí, se lo diré …* ettoo … shirou …

- ¿?: oiii! Fubu-chan!

- Shirou: hola konko-chan ^^

- Konko: qué hay?^^ hace buen tiempo verdad? No ha nevado tanto como de costumbre ^^ (no ve a la morena)

- Shirou: sii, es verdad, no había caído en ello ~~

- Konko: (se acerca al chico para decirle algo cerca del oído, escuchándolo del mismo modo la pelinegra) oye, te has enterado de que ayer vieron a una chica muy rara, con ropa de verano, corriendo como una loa por el bosque? No te parece que esa chica está completamente loca? A ver, a quién se le ocurre en esta época del año ir al bosque nevado en manga corta a hacer ejercicio? Espero que el guardabosques la encuentre y la encierren en el maní comió … ~~

- Yukiko: (roja de ira y levantando lentamente el puño) *esa … enana!** se va a enterar!cómo se atreve a decir algo así de mí?*

Estaba a punto de encararse con la pequeña defensa, cuando shirou, previendo lo que iba a hacer la ojinegra …

- Shirou: ohhh … se me olvidó presentarte a … (señala a la chica)

- Konko: mmm … ¬¬ (camina alrededor de la morena examinándola detenidamente, a lo que la otra la mira con cara de asco y enfado) tú … no eres de aquí (con la mano en la barbilla, la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados) parees muy sospechosa T_T

- Shirou: ella … es una amiga del extranjero ^^ la conocí durante un viaje con mis padres a los Alpes ^^ (cruzando los dedos para que sonase convincente)

- Konko: de verdad? T_T mmm …

- Yukiko: *los Alpes? pero qué …? … no me digas que … shirou me está protegiendo de … ese rumor? Si es así, será mejor que le siga la corriente* sii!^^ nos los pasamos genial verdad?

- Shirou: sii ^^ esquiamos todo el rato ^^

- Yukiko: aunque no hacía más que caerme TT TT

- Konko: ohhh … al final resulta que será cierto … jooo … y yo que creía que había encontrado a la loca del bosque ~~ (a yukiko se le hincha una venita en la nuca) bueno … voy a ver si ha llegado jyuka-chan!^o^ (se va corriendo hacia el campo)

- Shirou: (viendo como se aleja) bueno, creo que deberíamos ir también, noo?^^ (empiezan a andar)

- Yukiko: emm … shirou … por qué me has encubierto?

- Shirou: bueno, si te hubieran cogido, habrían descubierto que ténicamente no existes en este mundo … te habrían pedido explicaciones … y tú las habrías dado … pero no te creerían y te encerrarían de por vida … (la morena sudaba frío) además … (la mira a los ojos) si de verdad puedes salvar al mundo, quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda ^^ … (aparta la mirada) aunque alguien tan débil como yo no sirva de mucho (cabizbajo con una sonrisa triste)…

- Yukiko: gracias, shirou ^^ realmente eres de ayuda, te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí ^^ …(dedica al peliplata una dulce y sincera sonrisa)

- Shirou: (brevemente sonrojado) emm … no es nada … ehhh mira, ya hemos llegado ¬/¬ (desviando la mirada) …

Yukiko miró al frente y se encontró ante el campo de fútbol más bonito que había visto jamás. La hierba, bastante corta para no resbalarse con ella, brillaba gracias a la nieve caída los días anteriores. Ambas porterías eran de madera oscura, teñida en parte por el blanco de la nieve. Alrededor del campo había grandes árboles con sus ramas nevadas, y a cada lado de la cancha se situaban sendas gradas, de madera oscura, al igual que las porterías.

Volviendo la vista había una de estas gradas, la morena distinguió un grupo de chicos que saltaban y gritaban alrededor de otro más bajito …

- Atsuya: heey chicos, que no había pasado tanto tiempo!o_O dejadme ya en paz!**

- Retsuto: pero estamos muy contentos de que hayas vuelto, verdad ryuu?

- Ryuu Kitami: si, aunque realmente estábamos más tranquilos al no tenerte aquí … ¬¬

- Sorano: eso es cierto … oye, por qué viniste tan pronto? T_T

- Atsuya: pero qué …? No juguéis conmigo, idiotas!** (sale corriendo tras los chicos)

- Yukiko: emm … u¬¬ (caminando con el peliplata hacia las gradas)

- Shirou: hehee ^^ parece que le han echado de menos ^^ … bueno, iré a hablar con atahúlla antes de que cuente nada sobre ti … ahora vuelvo … ^^

- Yukiko: claro … aquí te espero …

Se sienta y levanta ligeramente el rostro para sentir la brisa de la mañana. Cierra los ojos para disfrutar de un momento de paz que sabía que pronto terminaría …

- ¿?: holaaaaaa!

- Yukiko: ahhh!o_O (cayéndose de lado)

- Jyuka Mataro: ohh perdona, te he asustado?^^ Soy jyuka, me han dicho que eres amiga de shirou-chan, noo?

- Yukiko: ehh?ah, si … ¬¬ (se endereza de nuevo en el asiento)

- Jyuka: qué bien conocerte!espero que las tres seamos grandes amigas ^^

- Yukiko: las … tres?O_O

- Konko: claro, yuki-chan!no te habrás olvidado de mí, noo? (haciendo pucheros)

- Yukiko: túuuuu!esa enan- … (miradas extrañadas de las otras dos) quiero decir … esa en-cantadora amiguita de shirou ^^ (intentando sonreír, le salió un tic en el labio)

- Konko: ves? Le he caído bien!^^ (abraza a la chica de manera amigable, aunque para la pelinegra fue más bien una tortura)

- Yukiko: siii … me caes tan bien … *que te aplastaría como una cucaracha!* ^^ …

…

- Atsuya: ehhh! Chicos, ya hemos calentado suficiente ~~ qué tal si entrenamos ya?hace meses que no toco un balón!**

- Ryuu: no te dejaban siquiera jugar la fútbol?

- Atsuya: no, decían que alguien podía resultar herido si me daban un balón … tipos listos **

- Retsuto: realmente te leyeron la mente … ^^

- Atsuya: bueno, vamos a jugar?

- Shirou: sii ^^ (se dirigen a las gradas a hablar con los demás) oye atahúlla … no olvides no contar nada vale?siempre que te pregunten di nuestra versión … ya sabes como son aquí de … habladores …

- Atsuya: si, si ya lo sé ¬¬ … pero shirou, dime una cosa … por qué quieres ayudar a esa chica, si ni siquiera la conoces?no sabes si de verdad puede salvar este mundo, ni de qué lo debe salvar … no sabemos nada de ella …

- Shirou: no sé … ella tiene algo … que me dice que es especial … creo que puede conseguir llevar a cabo su misión, sea la que sea … eso lo tiene que descubrir ella misma …

- Atsuya: pero de todos modos no tenemos por que ayudarla, noo?se supone que es ella la que tiene que hacerlo …

- Shirou: ya pero … piensa en la presión que debe sentir, si al menos le ofrecemos algo de apoyo, no se sentirá sola en esto … y así se sentirá más segura para conseguir su objetivo …

- Atsuya: waaaa!*O* hermano siempres piensas en todo ~~ …

- Shirou: hehee … ^^ por algo soy el gemelo listo ^^

- Atsuya: T_T oye tú, no te pases …

…

La añana pasaba rápidamente con el entrenamiento, mientras que la morena permanecía sola en las gradas observando a los chicos jugar. Realmente tenía unas ganas tremendas de salir a jugar, pero le daba mucho corte pedírselo a shirou y a los otros, así que optó por quedarse allí mirando lo bien que se lo pasaban en el campo …

- Yukiko: ohhh … qué aburrida estoy … se les ve tan felices … jooo yo quiero ir!~o~ pero no puedo hacerlo …

- ¿?: siempre eres tan indecisa …

- Yukiko: ehh? (mirando al frente y a los lados) quién habla?O.O

- ¿?: es que siempre hay que decírtelo todo claro, yukiko? Estoy aquí, en frente de tus narices!

- Yukiko: ehh?~~ (mira hacia abajo) quéeee?*O* (abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca)

Frente a ella se encontraba un pequeño ser, de cabellos blancos y beiges, de orejas puntiagudas y ojos negros brillantes. Esta criatura se hallaba sentaba en el suelo, mirándola enarcando una ceja ante la reacción de la morena. Este misterioso ser …

- Yukiko: chiska?o_O

… era la perra de yukiko.

- Chiska: por fin, pensé que no me reconocerías ¬¬ …

- Yukiko: pero … no entiendo nada … qué haces aquí?

- Chiska: pues … (iba a responder cuando la ojinegra le interrumpió)

- Yukiko: espera un momento!*O* primero de todo … por qué … puedes hablar?*O*

- Chiska: vas a dejar que me explique?T_T (mira severa a su dueña) bien, pues yo no soy un perro cualquiera … soy una enviada especial de bosatsu y, por lo tanto, puedo hacer cosas que los demás perros no pueden hacer … una de ellas es hablar el idioma de los humanos …

- Yukiko: entonces … espera … tú?enviada de bosatsu?por qué?yo pensé que eras una simple perra T_T

- Chiska: gracias por pensar así de mi … ¬¬

- Yukiko: pero … te ha enviado ahora para cuidarme y que no esté sola? (ojos de cachorrito)

- Chiska: bueno, eso también … pero yo ya fui enviada por ella desde mucho antes …

- Yukiko: qué … quieres decir?

- Chiska: la diosa kanzeon no podía estar pendiente de las posibles heroínas las 24 h del día … por eso yo estaba contigo … debía vigilaros a las tres, comprobar si de verdad servíais para llevar a cabo esta misión …

- Yukiko: ohh ya entiendo … ~~ … ohhh pero entonces por qué estás en este mundo?cómo has llegado hasta aquí?O_O

- Chiska: es que no me escuchas?** te he dicho que soy una enviada especial de bosatsu!

- Yukiko: pero no dijiste cómo llegaste aquí …

- Chiska: pero por kami, yukiko!tienes que saberlo por pura lógica! cabezahueca!**

- Yukiko: pero serás … MEMA!**

De pronto todos los que entrenaban les miraron extrañados por los gritos, cosa que ninguna percató, así que siguieron discutiendo …

- Yukiko: como se te ocurre referirte de ese modo a TU DUEÑA?** serás maleducada!

- Chiska: es tu culpa!si no fueras tan estúpida a veces no tendría que llamarte de esa forma!**

…

- Konko: qué está haciendo yuki-chan? (cara de asustada)

- Sorano: qué rara … u¬¬

*Visión de los chicos del equipo*

- Yukiko: eres una perra mala!** cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a la chica que te crió y alimentó?** no tienes vergüenza!**

- Chiska: guau guau! (enseñando los dientes)

(ellos no escuchan lo que escucha yukiko, solo oyen ladridos de perro)

- Atsuya: genial! Antes me confunde con un fantasma … y ahora habla con un perro como si pudiera entenderla!¬¬

- Shirou: voy a ver qué pasa ~~ …

…

- Yukiko: ten más cuidado con lo que dices!** perra mala!**

- Shirou: (aparece a su lado) hola ^^

- Yukiko: ohh shirou ¬/¬ qué ocurre?habéis acabado de entrenar?

- Shirou: no … es que … nos pareció raro que hablaras sola con un … perro, así que he venido a ver qué pasaba …

- Yukiko: ohhh … esto … es difícil de explicar … a ver como te digo … pues simplemente T_T (le mira muy seriamente a los ojos) … mi perra habla!^^ siento si has escuchado nuestra conversación, es que estaba regañando a mi perra por algo malo que ha dicho … (se vuelve al pequeño animal con cara de psicópata) **

- Shirou: esto … no hemos escuchado exactamente una conversación normal … ¬¬

- Yukiko: quieres decir que no puedes oír a mi perra hablar como nosotros?O_O

- Shirou: cómo … nosotros? No … los perros no hablan como nosotros … te ocurre algo?te sientes mal?

- Yukiko: ohhhh … en ese caso ignora lo que te he dicho shirou ^^ ohh te presento a mi perra! se llama chiska ^^

- Shirou: hola chiska ^^ … qué bonita …(se agacha para acariciar al pequeño mamífero en la cabeza)

- Chiska: (con cara de satisfacción sacando la lengua) guau guau (*visión de shirou*) / me quiere más que a ti (*visión de yukiko*)

- Yukiko: (mirando a la perra que le sacaba la lengua con cara malévola) *perra estúpida! si shirou no estuviera aquí …*

- Shirou: bueno, vuelvo al entrenamiento que estoy perdiendo tiempo ok?^^

- Yukiko: vale ^^

En el momento en que el peliplata volvía con sus compañeros de equipo, escuchó una voz desconocida a su espalda …

- ¿?: perdonad! estamos buscando a shirou fubuki! se encuentra por aquí?

- Shirou: (se da la vuelta) por qué estáis buscándole?quiénes sois? (yukiko, chiska y los del equipo se acercan)

- Endou: soy endou mamoru, encantado de conocerte!^^ (se acerca a él y le estrecha frenéticamente la mano) bueno, somos el raimon, venimos buscando a shirou fubuki ^^ nos han dicho que es un chico muy alto y fuerte *o* (le brillan los ojos) y queremos conocerle ^/^

- Yukiko: nooo!*O* otro como ryuusei! (se "esconde" detrás de shirou)

- Shirou: esto … siento decepcionaros … ^^

- Endou: ohhh él no está aquí?O.O sentimos haberos molestado … ^^

- Shirou: no quería decir eso … es solo que … (miro al chico de la banda naranja fijamente a los ojos) yo soy al que buscáis ^^

- Someoka: qué?T_T es este el grande y fuerte fubuki shirou? … vaya sarta de mentiras! jaa!quién iba a imaginar que era tan pequeño y … debilucho (mirando prepotente al pequeño defensa)

- Atsuya: oye tú!** nadie más que yo se burla así de mi hermano!** ven aquí, gorila pelirrosa!** (sale corriendo tras el delantero)

- Shirou: bueno, si tantas ganas tenéis de mostrar mi fuerza … entonces enfrentémonos en un partido de fútbol!^^

- Kazemaru: crees que es una buena idea, endou? (mirando divertido al castaño, ya sabía su respuesta)

- Endou: bromeas, kaze?esto es genial!OwO siii juguemos al fútbol!^w^

- Shirou: bien, vamos allá!^^

A continuación, se estrecharon las manos y todos juntos, los dos equipos, se dirigieron a situarse en el campo de juego. Mientras tanto …

- Yukiko: mmm … T_T … estos chicos me suenan de algo … pero no consigo recordar … bueno, vamos a mirar el partido!^^

* * *

><p>el prox cap...ryuusei y sus aventuras!^O^ espero hacerlo pronto ya que casi he acabado los exámenes ^^<p>

mensaje para ryuusei: sé paciente, imouto!TT TT

mensaje para yukiko: te gustó?^^ creo que me salió muy bien , aunque en principio iba a ser distinto ...~~

bueno... byee~~

dejen reviews!^O^


	9. Conquistemos el mundo!

**Ran: waaaa cap 9 de lucky accident!^O^ en este cap verán una faceta de ryuusei que nunca pensarían que verían ** ...**

**además, en este cap empezamos a ver las relaciones entre los chicos de la serie ^w^...lean y diviertansee!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>9. ¡Conquistemos el mundo!:<strong>

Eso ya era demasiado. Primero le asustaba por detrás, luego le humillaba delante de todo el equipo … y ahora esto? No. No lo iba a permitir. De ningún modo …

- Ulvida: no vas a quedarte en mi habitación!**

- Ryuusei: ohh vamos … no creerías que me iba a quedar aquí, verdad? ambas sabemos que no nos llevaremos bien ¬¬

- Ulvida: al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo ¬¬

- Ryuusei: además de que sería muy incómodo para ti, ya que te he ganado siendo nueva ^^

- Ulvida: túuu!** (se acerca a la chica con cara de psicópata)

- Ryuusei: sabes que no me das miedo (se encara con la peliazul)

- Ulvida: si, lo sé ** (se deja entrever una sonrisa siniestra en su cara) pero esto si te da miedo, noo?

De quién sabe donde, saca el querido peluche réplica de hiroto, mientras con la otra mano sostenía un afilado cúter apuntando al muñeco sin vida …

- Ryuusei: noo!cualquier cosa menos eso!TT_TT

Al segundo siguiente estaba fuera de la habitación con todas sus cosas y peluche en mano …

- Ryuusei: será maleducada ~~ … bueno, vamos a buscar otra habitación, hiro-chan!^O^

…

En otro lugar de la gran nave alienígena … un chico salía de la ducha de su habitación … Llevaba su cabello verdoso mojado sobre sus hombros y lo único que cubría su bronceado cuerpo era una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura …

- ¿?: holaa!

- Mido: hola! … (saluda a la persona que se encontraba sobre su cama)

Voltea y se dispone a zafarse de la nívea toalla para vestirse …

- Mido: T_T … (se vuelve hacia su cama sujetándose fuertemente la toalla sobre su cintura) qué haces tú aquí?!*O*

Una chica castaña le observaba desde el lecho, con un enorme peluche a su lado y con móvil en mano apuntando al ojinegro

- Ryuusei: holaa midoo!^^ di queso! (haciendo fotos al chico semidesnudo)

- Mido: no me hagas fotos así!TT TT (se esconde tras el peluche) y por qué estás aquí?

- Ryuusei: soy tu nueva compi de habitación!^O^

- Mido: pero … si yo no comparto cuarto con nadie …

- Ryuusei: ahora sii!^^

- Mido: mm … vale … pero por qué estás en mi cama?

- Ryuusei: ayy mido mido (dando pequeñas palmadas en la mojada espalda del peliverde)… es que no ves que hay dos camas en la habitación?~~

- Mido: (examinando el lugar … realmente había dos camas) cuándo apareció esa cama aquí?!*O* (señalando el mueble en cuestión con los ojos y boca muy abiertos por la sorpresa)

- Ryuusei: me tomé la molestia de traerla aquí mientras te tomabas una ducha … no me des las gracias ~~

- Mido: entonces … supongo que no puedo impedir que te quedes aquí, noo?

- Ryuusei: noo!^o^

- Mido: pues en ese caso … bienvenida a tu nueva habitación ^^

- Ryuusei: siii arigatou mido-chan!^^ (salta sobre el chico rápidamente) ahora … hagámonos una foto juntoos para celebrarlo! (apuntando la cámara del celular hacia ellos)

- Mido: nooo!al menos espera que me vistaa!TT TT

…

Mientras tanto, en la sala donde se reunían los capitanes de los equipos de la academia …

- Nagumo: por qué nos llamabas … Gran?

- Gran: he estado pensando … y la llegada de nuestra nueva compañera parece ser el momento oportuno para acercarnos más a la piedra (mirando a la nada con semblante serio y la cabeza dejada caer sobre las manos cruzadas)

- Suzuno: quieres decir …?

- Nagumo: hehehee … así seremos más fuertes (sonríe con malicia)

- Gran: prácticamente ese es el objetivo …

- Suzuno: y … es por alguna razón en particular?

- Gran: en realidad, sí … (se yergue y mira a los otros dos capitanes) un equipo de fútbol llamado Raimon ha oído sobre nuestras victorias y nos busca para detenernos

- Nagumo: ohh vamos!no creo que ese estúpido equipo tenga algún miembro que valga la pena ¬¬ les aplastaríamos incluso sin volver a tocar la piedra

- Suzuno: y por esa razón piensas exponernos aún más a la piedra?T_T para derrotar a esos idiotas?

- Gran: tengo en mente enviar a ryuusei para asustarles un poco (con una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios)

- Nagumo: todavía no vamos a entrar en acción nosotros? (molesto, mirando al pelirrojo con enojo y señalando al albino que se sentaba a otro lado de la sala)

- Suzuno: por mí de acuerdo ¬¬ (se levanta) si no deseas nada más, gran, me retiro T_T

- Gran: bien, podéis iros, informad a los demás que nos reuniremos al anochecer en la sala de la piedra (tras decir esto, desaparece como por arte de magia del elevado trono en el que se sentaba)

- Nagumo: ahh ya se fue … (ve que el albino se va a ir) ehh suzuno espera! (el chico desapareció frente a él, ignorándole) maldita sea!

…

En algún pasillo del instituto …

- Nagumo: ehh suzunoo! (llega a él corriendo)

- Suzuno: qué quieres? T_T

- Nagumo: oii solo quería estar contigo! (lo rodea con el brazo)

- Suzuno: qué haces? pervertido! (gira la cabeza hacia otro lado, ignorando al ojidorado)

- Nagumo: (mira a su alrededor … y sonríe perversamente) oii suzu-chan (se vuelve al albino)

- Suzuno: *no puede ser nada bueno si me llama de esa forma …* si? (por fin voltea su rostro hacia el pelirrojo)

- Nagumo: (acercándose peligrosamente al ojiazul) suzu … hace mucho que no estamos los dos solos …(lo hace retroceder, acorralándolo contra la pared del pasillo)

- Suzuno: (de pronto muy sonrojado frente a la acción de su acompañante) qué … pretendes … nagum-?

Pero el capitán del Diamond fue interrumpido por los labios del pelirrojo, estrechados fuertemente contra los suyos. Intentó zafarse del chico, pero éste se le adelantó y le sujetó por las muñecas. Al principio el albino seguía inquieto y apenas prestaba atención al beso que le regalaba el ojidorado, tal vez porque temía que alguien les viera … Pero el otro se dio cuenta de esto y decidió dar otro paso … así que introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del otro, sorprendiéndolo de tal manera que sus ojos se abrieron como platos. El plan del chico salió a la perfección pues, aunque el otro se intentó resistir, finalmente se dejó llevar por el otro capitán y el beso empezó a ser algo más atrevido y salvaje cuanto más pasaba el tiempo …

Se sentía muy bien sentirse querido de esa manera. El día a día en la academia se volvía cada vez más incómodo, tal vez se debiera a esa piedra salida de la nada … Además, debido a ésta, cada día que pasaba se sentían más coléricos y desesperados … Así que de vez en cuando no les venía mal echar afuera tanta energía … y que mejor manera que con tu amante?

Ellos se conocían desde pequeños, desde el día en que entraron en el orfanato Sun Garden. Desde el principio congeniaron de una forma extraña, casi perfecta. Se equilibraban mutuamente: nagumo era alegre, distraído, extrovertido, rebelde, apasionado, y bastante pesado … y por su parte suzuno era serio, centrado, responsable, tímido, algo violento y bastante frío a veces. Pero pese a sus diferencias y a las numerosas peleas que han tenido (y aún tienen), siempre han sido inseparables.

Cuándo cambió su relación de mera amistad a algo más? La respuesta es sencilla: siempre había habido algo más, aunque no se dieron cuenta hasta hace unos meses.

Un buen día normal y corriente, un chico se acercó a los dos amigos y se declaró al albino. Este era muy popular en la academia, tanto por su fuerza y personalidad como por su apariencia de rasgos delicados y afeminados, lo que lo hacía muy hermoso para los chicos del instituto. Pero cuando suzuno lo iba a rechazar, nagumo se le adelantó y besó al ojiazul, diciendo al otro chico que ya tenía novio y que se olvidara de él. El peliplata se molestó un poco, pero no dijo nada al pelirrojo. De algún modo le gustaba lo que había hecho en su defensa, fruto de los celos. El pelirrojo tenía la cabeza gacha, esperando que el otro le gritara o pegara por haber hecho algo como eso. Esperó … pero solo sintió los dedos del albino entrelazarse con los suyos, mientras miraba a otro lado sonrojado. Comprendieron que, de alguna manera, que aquel chico se presentara ante ellos había desatado estos sentimientos que guardaban en su interior. Así fue como se hicieron oficialmente novios.

Aunque realmente, en estos meses que llevaban juntos, no habían llegado muy lejos en su relación. Únicamente se besaban, aunque el pelirrojo solía ser también muy mimoso y cariñoso con el peligris. Hasta este día, hacía algún tiempo que no intimaban, y el capitán del Prominence parecía estar más inspirado de lo normal.

Cuando cortaron el beso a causa de la falta de oxígeno, el ojidorado se acercó al cuello del ojiazul y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente, casi con desesperación. Ante esto, el otro chico no pudo hacer más que suspirar de placer, intentando controlarse a la vez …

- Suzuno: nag- … nagumoo … ya basta … alguien n-nos verá …

- Nagumo: (mirándole a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los dedos) lo siento suzu-chan, cuando estoy contigo … simplemente no puedo controlarme (abrazando protectoramente al otro, para después volver a besarlo suavemente en los labios)

- Suzuno: pues … (mira hacia arriba) intenta controlarte más, perv- … quéeee?!**

- Nagumo: qué pasa?O_O (observando con extraño la cara de enfado de su pareja)

- Suzuno: grrrr!** la mataré!te juro que la mataré!**

El pelirrojo siguió a donde apuntaba la mirada del otro, y dio con el problema de la reacción del albino: el techo del pasillo donde se encontraban estaba repleto de cables pegados a él, para conducir la electricidad de toda la nave, al igual que ocurría con la mayoría de la superficie de la academia. Así pues, uno de estos cables estaba en parte despegado del techo. Pero este no es el problema. El problema es que de ese cable, a apenas unos metros de ellos, colgaba una chica, la cual los miraba con ojos de loca a ambos, mientras sostenía un celular en su mano, con el cual parecía estar grabando todo lo que ocurría enfrente suya …

- Nagumo: pero … cómo ha subido ahí?O_O

- Suzuno: túu! Estúpida! Baja de ahí ahora mismo!** (tirándole un zapato, el cual lo esquiva doblando el cuello hacia un lado)

- Ryuusei: jooo!~o~ que violento eres … suzu-chan!^o^ (guiñándole un ojo al delantero)

- Suzuno: túu! Desde cuándo has estado espiando?**

- Ryuusei: bueno escuché a nagumo llamar a gritos a suzuno, así que me acerqué a ver que pasaba … cuando vi que se volvía interesante … decidí quedarme un poco más!^^

- Suzuno: así que nos has estado grabando todo este tiempo?!** (le tira el otro zapato con más fuerza, este solo consigue rozar el pelo de la castaña)

- Ryuusei: bueno … sii ^^

- Suzuno: dame eso! Estás violando nuestra intimidad!**

- Ryuusei: (niega exageradamente con la cabeza) no no … yo solo estoy llevando a cabo un documental sobre "La vida entre amantes de Nagumo y Suzuno" … cuando lo tenga acabado, lo pasaré al ordenata y lo subiré a youtub ^^ tendrá millones de visitas y entonces seré rica y famosa entre las fujoshis!^O^ wahahahahaaa! … pero para la próxima tendré que ocultarme mejor T_T … adiós!^o^ (salta y se va corriendo a gran velocidad en dirección opuesta a la pareja)

- Suzuno: esa … estúpida …!** (le temblaban los puños)

- Nagumo: vamos tranquilo … suzu-chan ^o^ (el otro le mira con ojos de asesino) …. *da miedo cuando se enfada de esa formaa* (a punto de llorar)

…

Más tarde, al anochecer …

- Gran: bueno, veo que todos estáis aquí … bueno … todos menos …

- Ryuusei: ya estoy aquii!^o^ (entrando en la sala acompañada por midorikawa) woow que sala tan grandee!*O* (era una enorme sala redonda, de paredes altas, con un pedestal en el centro sujetando una gran piedra de un color rojo brillante) qué bonitaaa!*o* (mirando la piedra ensimismada)

- Gran: hahaahaa!^^ no te preocupes, ryuusei, ahora podrás tocarla (N/A: … enserio, a que se piensa mal con lo de "ahora podrás tocarla"… xD por kami, cuando yukiko lea esto se reirá a carcajadas xD … pero ryuusei me pegará ¬¬ …)

- Midorikawa: vamos … a tocar la piedra?

- Osamu: hasta ahora solo nos hemos acercado a ella a una distancia prudencial, por los efectos que pudiera causar … no puede ser peligroso? (mirando severo al pelirrojo)

- Gran: en absoluto … yo mismo lo hice y no he sufrido ningún daño … es más, ahora soy más poderoso que antes, que es lo que importa para conseguir nuestro objetivo, no creéis? (todos asienten) bueno, pues empecemos entonces …

Todos se fueron acercando en pequeños grupos hacia la piedra, tocándola con las puntas de los dedos con algo de temor. Los que terminaban se iban saliendo de la sala. Ryuusei permanecía junto al peliverde al final de la cola que formaron para tener un orden. La ojirroja se dio cuenta de que a todos los que tocaban la extraña roca les cambiaba la expresión del rostro, como si dejaran de tener miedo, para convertirse en un rostro que mostraba enfado, rabia, maldad, crueldad en algunas ocasiones. Además, a veces a esas personas se les notaba un pequeño cambio de aspecto: a algunos se les teñía el cabello de otro color, a otros les cambiaba el color de los ojos, a algunas chicas les crecía el cabello de manera considerable, algunos chicos se volvían de pronto más corpulentos y fuertes. Eso le pareció muy extraño a la ojirroja, pero aún así siguió andando en la cola hasta llegar la piedra junto con su compañero de habitación. Cuando llegó su turno, titubeó un poco … qué le ocurriría si tocaba la superficie de ese extraño meteorito? Pero pronto se olvidó de esto porque se dio cuenta de que ciertos ojos esmeralda seguían sus movimientos, así que se precipitó a tocar la brillante piedra. De repente sentía que todo miedo se desvanecía, se iba para ser sustituido por una increíble sensación de poder, se sentía viva, fuerte, capaz de hacer todo por conseguir lo que deseara. Y lo que empezó a desear en esos momentos, sin comprender por qué, era poder, únicamente eso. De pronto ya no existía nada más. Se volvió, rompiendo el contacto con la fría piedra, y se encontró con que ya casi nadie permanecía en la sala. Sólo estaban allí ella, midorikawa y gran. El pelirrojo se aproximó a ella y al ojinegro, entregándoles a cada uno un uniforme diferente …

- Gran: aquí tenéis vuestros uniformes … ryuusei, tú pertenecerás al equipo Génesis, del que soy capitán … por tu parte, aquí tienes el tuyo, midorikawa

- ¿?: no me llames midorikawa …

Miran al peliverde … este estaba muy cambiado a causa del contacto con el meteoro. Su cabello, antes recogido en una cola alta, ahora se había recogido sobre la cabeza del ojinegro de forma extraña, como si hubiera usado gomina para sujetarlo. Su rostro, siempre contento y despreocupado, se veía serio y reflejaba maldad.

- Reize: a partir de ahora me llamo reize

- Gran: parece que has cambiado mucho …

- Ryuusei: mejor así … no necesitamos débiles en nuestra academia

La castaña le miró, sus ojos despiertos y alegres habían cambiado. Ahora parecían más rasgados y el rojo de sus ojos desprendía furia, crueldad. Ella misma se dispuso a quitarse las gomas que le sujetaban el pelo en dos colas a ambos lados, dejando caer su largo cabello castaño sobre los hombros. De repente se sentía como las puntas del pelo de la chica empezaban a flotar, ayudadas de una extraña fuerza. Esa no era la misma chica entusiasta que había conocido hace unos días … la persona que se erguía frente a él desprendía maldad por todos sus poros, no esperaba que la ojirroja pudiera experimentar un cambio tan drástico gracias al meteorito …

- Gran: cómo te sientes … ryuusei? (se acerca a ella)

- Ryuusei: … mejor de lo que creía (mirándole a los ojos sin pestañear)

- Gran: entonces … (sonríe, mientras con sus dedos sujeta delicadamente la barbilla de la castaña) seguirás con nosotros?

- Ryuusei: (sin inmutarse) si, gran … (el otro le suelta) sin embargo … yo no soy ryuusei, no la ryuusei que conociste hasta ahora (se ríe con maldad)

- Gran: lo sé …

- Ryuusei: soy mucho más eficiente que la estúpida entusiasta que solía ser … y más poderosa …

- Gran: … (le mira de reojo) me conformo con que seas útil …

- Ryuusei: como desees … solo llámame … dark

- Gran: bien … (girándose a ver al peliverde) necesito que los dos llevéis a cabo una pequeña misión

- Reize: lo que ordenes, gran

- Gran: iréis hasta un instituto llamado Raimon y lo destruiréis

- Dark Ryuusei: y … a qué se debe ese ataque?

- Gran: un pequeño equipo de fútbol quiere retarnos … únicamente es para asustarles y que se queden al margen … si no quieren hacerse daño

- Reize: y para eso nos mandas hasta allí? No crees que será gastar energía en vano? Podemos aplastarles como cucarachas en el campo de juego cuando queramos …

- Dark Ryuusei: sin embargo … creo que será divertido (ambos la miraron, en su rostro se atisbaba diversión, pero una clase de diversión psicópata, casi sádica) ir allí y destruir su querido instituto … les hará sentir impotentes y débiles … desearán no habernos retado jamás …

- Gran: parece que ella está de acuerdo … reize, qué harás?

- Reize: … iré

- Gran: bien … poneos los uniformes y preparaos para salir …

…

La mañana en el instituto Raimon empezó como todas las demás mañanas. El ajetreo de los alumnos entrando en el edificio, el ruido del abrirse y cerrarse las taquillas, las risas de los grupos de amigos, el timbre para ir a clase … Todo era normal, pura rutina. Ahora permanecían en clase, probablemente escuchando la aburrida charla del profesor mientras hacían garabatos en la mesa o se pasaban notas entre ellos.

Pero eso cambió.

Todo empezó con el sonido de un agudo silbido en el aire, seguido de otros miles idénticos. Todos se asomaron a las ventanas de sus respectivas clases … descubriendo lo que provocaba ese sonido … Miles de proyectiles se acercaban a los terrenos del instituto. Uno de esos proyectiles, al parecer más adelantado de los otros, como si fuera un aviso antepuesto a los demás, se estrelló con fuerza en la pequeña caseta donde el equipo de fútbol del instituto había instaurado su sala del club. Al contacto con el proyectil, explotó con un seco estruendo que sonó por todo el recinto. Trozos de madera requemada volaban por los aires, mientras gran parte de la caseta se reducía a escombros. No lo pensaron mucho más. Todos, estudiantes y profesores, corrieron fuera de las aulas y se organizaron como pudieron para salir del edificio. En segundos se armó tal revuelo en los pasillos, que algunos alumnos acababan siendo empujados o pisoteados por otros, pero de cualquier forma, todos consiguieron salir de allí justo a tiempo para ver desde las afueras del recinto como miles de proyectiles se precipitaban a gran velocidad contra el edificio y se estrellaban contra este. Los cristales de las ventanas se rompieron todos al unísono a causa de la fuerza de la explosión.

- ¿?: qué está pasando aquí?

- Alumno: no lo sé … de pronto, empezaron caer cosas del cielo y salimos del instituto …

- Sensei: es un milagro que estemos a salvo … menos mal que ustedes no estaban aquí, podría haberles ocurrido algo espantoso …

- ¿?: por qué sensei?

- Sensei: tú eres endou mamoru, capitán del club de fútbol, no? Lo primero que destrozaron esos proyectiles fue la caseta de vuestro club … no me quiero imaginar si hubierais estado allí en ese momento …

- Endou: la sala del club … destrozada …? (siente una mano en su hombro) kaze …

- Kazemaru: nuestro instituto … por qué …? (el chico parecía muy afectado)

- Kabeyama: quién puede haber hecho esto? (miraba con miedo el estado del edificio)

- ¿?: vaya … parece que por fin llegaron

- ¿?: ya era hora … me estaba empezando a aburrir

Todos los presentes miraron al tejado de lo que antes era su instituto. Allí se dibujaban dos sombras, ocultadas en parte por el polvo que provocaron las explosiones. Una vez el humo se disipó, todos pudieron ver que se trataba de un chico y una chica, ambos con uniformes oscuros y con extraños peinados … Les miraban con una mezcla de prepotencia y asco, como si se trataran de insectos que no les importa aplastar. Jugaban pasándose en el aire un balón de fútbol de un color negro y rojo brillante.

- Endou: quiénes sois? Por qué habéis hecho eso al instituto y nuestro club? (los puños le temblaban de impotencia)

- ¿?: … eres tú el capitán?

- Endou: si, soy el capitán del Raimon

- ¿?: bien, traemos noticias de nuestro jefe para ti … (el chico pateó la pelota en dirección al chico de la banda naranja, con tal fuerza que se clavó en el suelo a solo unos pasos del castaño)

- Endou: … por qué hacéis esto?qué pretendéis?

- ¿?: esa clase de preguntas … (de pronto la chica que le hablaba desapareció del tejado, para al momento reaparecer a unos metros del capitán del raimon) … es innecesaria … manteneos al margen de esto (los rojizos ojos de la desconocida le miraban con desprecio) o seréis castigados

- ¿?: (su compañero apareció a su lado del mismo modo que ella) ningún equipo de aficionados se interpondrá en nuestro camino

- Kurimatsu: pero … por qué hicisteis esto a nuestro instituto?

- ¿?: otra vez con lo mismo? Sois más estúpidos de lo que creía (la castaña parecía molesta, lanzó una mirada de odio al pequeño) os lo explicaré solo una vez … esto (se gira un poco y señala con el brazo toda la extensión del instituto destruido) es culpa vuestra. No habríamos destruido nada si hubierais ignorado lo que está ocurriendo. Podríamos haberos hecho algo peor, pero nuestro jefe ha decidido perdonaros la vida … por ahora …

- ¿?: así que si no queréis resultar heridos …

- ¿?: rendíos y seguid con vuestra vida

La ojirroja elevó el brazo en dirección al balón que seguía clavado en el suelo y este se elevó y llegó por si solo a la mano de la chica, bajo las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes. A continuación, la castaña se giró y pateó la pelota con una fuerza incluso superior a la que lo había hecho el otro chico. Tal era la velocidad del proyectil que no pudieron adivinar a donde se dirigía, de no ser a que se oyó un gran estruendo proveniente de lo más significativo del instituto: su insignia, el rayo que llevaba en la parte superior del edificio. Este empezó a humear y a girarse poco a poco, hasta que finalmente no pudo resistir y cayó causando un ruido seco amortiguado por la tierra del suelo.

- ¿?: marchémonos, odio gastar tanto tiempo en estupideces como estas

- ¿?: al menos nos divertimos … (se miran con expresión cruel, al ver los rostros de dolor de los demás) vámonos

Así, desaparecieron de la vista de todos, dejándolos observando con dolor y melancolía el lugar donde habían pasado tan buenos momentos.

- Endou: (le temblaban los puños con más fuerza y tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados a causa de la ira y la impotencia ante tal situación) por qué …?

- Kazemaru: (mira a su compañero, posando una mano en su hombro) endou …?

- Endou: (ante la acción del peliazul, se tranquiliza un poco) kazemaru … (se gira a sus compañeros de equipo) chicos … no dejaré que los aliens sigan haciendo esto!no me importa que me amenacen, seguiré adelante y les derrotaré!no pienso dejar que se salgan con la suya después de … hacer esto a nuestro instituto! … (se logra calmar y les mira seriamente) no os pediré que vengáis conmigo … no quiero que resultéis heridos (sonríe con tristeza)

- Kaze: baka! sabes que siempre te apoyaré, endou (le estrecha la mano en señal de apoyo)

- Kidou: eso es!nosotros también vamos con el capitán!verdad, chicos?!

- Kurimatsu: sii!estamos contigo! (todos rodearon al capitán)

- Matsuno: sii les haremos pagar!

- Endou: chicos … (les mira con ojos lagrimosos) gracias chicos! Todos juntos conseguiremos detener a los aliens!

…

En la sala de reuniones de la academia alius …

- Gran: … y bien?

- Reize: hicimos lo que nos dijiste, pero …

- Dark Ryuusei: … son estúpidos … siguen empeñados en derrotarnos y detener nuestros planes

- Gran: cómo ha pasado?

- Reize: cuando nos fuimos, el capitán dio una "emotiva" charla a sus compañeros de equipo … y parece ser que se han animado a derrotarnos como sea

- Gran: parece que ese mamoru endou es más fuerte de lo que creímos … tiene la confianza suficiente para que los demás vayan tras él … es interesante (sonríe con diversión)

- Dark Ryuusei: no saben donde se meten … ya les advertimos, gran … la próxima vez no seré tan blanda con ellos ...

* * *

><p>Ran: y fin!^O^ les gustó!? bueno esto no lo lee demasiada gente pero porfavor...dejen reviews! gracias a haruhi por leerlo!domo arigatou!^o^<p> 


	10. Viaje al oeste

**Ran: ohayoou!=^w^= bueno hacía ya mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, la universidad y muchas otras cosas me tenían absorbida *-*, pero me dieron ganas de escribir y me puse a ello!*w***

**waa se siente raro volver a publicar después de tanto ~.~**

**no tengo mucho que contar así que os dejo con el capítulo de Ran ^^**

**Disclaimer: saiyuki no me pertenece, pero manipularé a los personajes como me plazca ~w~**

**...**

**Viaje al oeste:**

Tenía hambre. Hacía mucho tiempo que salieron del pueblo y ni siquiera había podido comer en condiciones. Su estómago rugía desesperado, y lo único que podía hacer para distraerse era mirar el llano paisaje, millas y millas de arena y polvo alrededor... Realmente estaba muy aburrido... No podía aguantar más...

-Goku: ahhh!me aburro y tengo hambre!°(*o*)°

-Gojyo: pero si solo llevamos dos horas viajando monito comilón (le pica la mejilla)

-Goku: no puedo evitarlo, tengo hambre! es tu culpa que no me dejaste terminar el desayuno! *-* (se encara con el pelirrojo)

-Gojyo: mi culpa?si te hubiéramos dejado aún seguiríamos en el pueblo! (levantando la voz)

-Sanzo: (saliéndole una venita en la sien, sacando la pistola de su túnica) ejem!T_T# (es ignorado por ambos que seguían metidos en su discusión)

-Ran: (advirtiendo el peligro) emm...chicos...(ni caso) chicos! (le miran aun sujetándose de los pelos) parad de pelear, estais...desesperando a Sanzo (ambos mirad al rubio, el cual ya les apunta de cerca con el arma, rápidamente se separan) aishh... Ya me encargo de ellos, no lo hagas por favor (rogó al monje) creo que es mejor que esté en medio de vosotros (se pasa al asiento central quedando entre los dos chicos) no quiero que una estúpida pelea acabe en una tragedia...

-Gojyo: qué dulce!no quieres que me pase nada malo por culpa del mono verdad?

-Ran: no... me refería a que podría haberme rozado a mí...y soy demasiado guapa para que me pase algo (explica peinándose el cabello) a ver...(abre su mochila de cuero y saca un pequeño envoltorio) aquí tienes goku, un poco de chocolate que compré (se lo ofrece al ojidorado con una dulce sonrisa, el otro lo aceptó tímidamente y lentamente empezó a comerse el trozo de tableta)

-Goku: (aún con dulce en la boca) gr-gracias ^/^ (y se mantuvo callado devorando el chocolate)

-Hakkai: pero qué tranquilo se ha quedado todo ^^

-Sanzo: así debería ser siempre ¬¬

-Gojyo: parece que aprendiste a domar a la bestia

-Ran: bueno supuse que Goku tendría hambre... y es la única forma de calmarle noo? ^^

-Goku: eso no es justo Ran-chan! tú sabes mucho sobre nosotros, pero nosotros no sabemos nada de ti... (dice relamiéndose los dedos y haciendo un puchero)

-Gojyo: por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el monito! cuéntanos sobre ti, Ran.

-Ran: pero...no sé qué decir, por dónde empezar... ¬/¬

-Hakkai: en tu mundo... trabajas?

-Ran: he intentado buscar ...pero no he tenido suerte TToTT

-Gojyo: pues yo te contrataría sin dudarlo (la rubia le lanza una amenazante mirada al pelicarmesí)

-Sanzo: entonces no hacías nada?vaya inútil nos ha buscado esa bastarda ¬¬

-Ran: no...yo...estudio ~_~ arte en la universidad

-Sanzo: cosa que no nos sirve

-Hakkai: woow chica inteligente!^^

-Gojyo: te ha quitado el puesto Hakkai! xD (recibe una inquietante mirada del ojiverde)

-Goku: qué es una universidad?

-Sanzo: de verdad crees que con ello podrás llevar esto a cabo?dime...sabes hacer algo más útil que eso?

-Goku: cuando la encontramos llevaba esto encima (sostiene la katana de la rubia por la funda) así que debe ser muy buena (se la entrega a su dueña)

-Gojyo: si muéstranos lo que sabes hacer! (pidió emocionado mirándola fijamente)

-Ran: en realidad no sé usarla... ~_~°

-Todos: ...(mirándola serios)

-Sanzo: os dije que sería una molestia T_T*

-Ran: quiero decir...nunca usé un arma de verdad...pero desde pequeña siempre me ha gustado practicar con espadas de madera...

-Gojyo: extraño hobbie para una niña...

-Ran: lo sé, pero...es algo que me ha llamado la atención desde siempre ^^ solo espero...aprender a hacerlo lo mejor posible y así serviros de ayuda ^_^

-Goku: nosotros te ayudaremos a practicar, verdad? -ofreció el ojidorado mirando a los demás con entusiasmo.

-Gojyo: claro! cuando paremos en algún sitio podemos ver que sabes hacer...

Faltaban ya apenas unas horas para anochecer, y aun no se veía a la vista ningún pueblo.

-Hakkai: chicos me temo que tendremos que pasar la noche fuera... parece ser que el pueblo más cercano está a medio día de aquí.

-Goku: noo otra vez? -bufó el pequeño molesto, inflando sus rosados mofletes mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Ran: ehh?pero... dormiremos aqui?a campo abierto? -dijo con los ojos muy abiertos con expresión preocupada, pues no deseaba en absoluto dormir a la interperie.

-Hakkai: tenemos suerte de que cerca de aqui hay un bosque ^^

-Gojyo: vayaa parece que hoy tenemos acampada -exclamó indiferente el de ojos rojos- hey -añadió volteándose a ver a la chica a su lado- podemos aprovechar para probar cuan fuerte eres, Ran.

-Sanzo: esa idiota es capaz de cortaros la cabeza con la espada -opinó el monje mientras daba una larga calada a su cigarrillo- aunque pensándolo bien- añadió con una media sonrisa en su rostro- eso no estaría mal... ha! jugad con ella lo que querais.

-Gojyo: Sanzo-sama y su gran sensibilidad con sus compañeros -murmuró para que solo le escuchara Ran, la cual asintió riéndose.

Entre risas y gritos por parte del monje para atajarlas estas, Hakkai condujo adentrándose un poco en el bosque que antes mencionó, y aparcó en un pequeño claro en medio de este. Los árboles, a pesar de encontrarse tan cerca del desierto, eran grandes y fuertes, de verdes y brillantes hojas. Ran miró arriba vislumbrando entre las copas de las árboles como el cielo empezaba a teñirse de un cálido tono anaranjado. Así permaneció unos momentos, disfrutando de la brisa, hasta que los gritos de sus compañeros discutiendo le interrumpieron la calma. Al parecer ambos querían dormir justo en el mismo trocito de suelo del claro, asi que peleaban por él. La joven de ojos color miel miró divertida segura de que no se aburriría de ese viaje y acercándose al dúo, puso sus cosas en el suelo.

-Ran: yo dormiré aquí ^^ -resolvió concluyendo con la disputa, sentándose junto a sus pertenencias cogiendo su espada por la funda para ponerla a su lado. Rio mentalmente viendo las caras de confusion y brevemente enojadas de los otros dos.

-Goku: pero Ran-chan... TT_TT -lloriqueaba el pequeño entre pucheros.

-Ran: no ibais a ayudarme a practicar? -eso fue suficiente para que sus caras cambiaran drásticamente a una de emoción- vamos? ^^ -preguntó mientras se levantaba con katana en mano.

-Gojyo: claro ^^ podríamos buscar un buen sitio ...esto es demasiado pequeño para jugar con armas -los dos más bajos asintieron empezando a caminar con él.

-Goku: Sanzo! Hakkai! volvemos en un rato!^o^

-Hakkai: bien, tened cuidado!^u^

-Sanzo: por mi como si se pierden ¬_¬

Y con estas últimas palabras se adentraron en el espeso bosque y anduvieron hasta encontrar otra especie de llanura con solo un par de arboles, y decidieron quedarse allí.

Ran se situó frente a uno de los árboles y cogió la katana por el mango. Se notaba algo temblorosa y nerviosa, tenía miedo que se rieran de ella si no mostraba fuerza, y eso le hizo dudar un momento. Pero pronto pensó que debía hacerlo por todos, por el bien de ese mundo, por ellos...y por ella misma... Y así asestó un primer ataque a la corteza del árbol. Luego un segundo, un tercero...y así cada vez se sentía más segura y firme en sus movimientos.

Escuchaba las voces animadas del pelirrojo y el castaño a sus espaldas, pero el sonido de la madera rasgándose fácilmente al paso de la plateada hoja le tenía absorbida. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había causado suficientes magulladuras al pobre árbol, bajó la espada y se separó de la planta.

-Goku: Ran-chan lo haces muy bien!^^

-Gojyo: si...mucho mejor de lo que creíamos -confesó mirándole sorprendido- pasamos a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?

-Ran: no querrás decir a mano armada?- le corrigió la rubia.

-Gojyo: sigo pensando que suena mucho mejor la expresión cuerpo a cuerpo -dijo guiñándole pícaro un ojo- ok ok era broma olvídalo -añadió al verle la cara tan seria a la ojidorada- bien -hizo aparecer su arma de la nada, esta era un palo de metal, de uno de sus filos salía una hoja de metal con forma de luna, unida a la barra de metal por una larga y gruesa cadena- te atacaré despacio, tú solo defiéndete...

-Goku: esperaaa!quién ha decidido que seas tú el que practique con Ran?yo quierooo *)-(* -replicó inflando los mofletes con rabia.

-Gojyo: tú eres un animal mono tonto, demasiado bestia para enfrentarte con ella, podrías hacerle daño.

-Goku: jooo yo quería luchar con Ran-chan, me hacía ilusión -seguía con su rabieta infantil, se volteó y empezó a caminar- entonces volveré con Sanzo -dijo perdiéndose entre la densa maleza hacia el campamento.

-Ran: no te has pasado un poco baka? -reprochó mirando en dirección al lugar por el que se había marchado el demonio.

-Gojyo: nahh así estamos más tranquilos -dijo con un deje de indiferencia en su rostro- además... seguro que el enfado se le pasa comiendo -añadió mirando cómplice a la rubia.

-Ran: haha si seguro -rio para luego levantar su arma y apuntar con ella a su compañero- empezamos?

El de pelo color fuego asintió y sin vacilar se dirigió a la chica rápidamente, apenas dándole tiempo a defenderse. Atacó repetidas veces con la afilada hoja de su bastón, desde distintos ángulos, y cada ataque fue interceptado por la espada de la otra, que aunque torpe por la falta de costumbre, se veía realmente ágil.

-Ran: Gojyo tú... eso es lo único que tienes ehh? -dijo retadora separándose un momento mientras una fina gota de sudor caía por su nívea piel.

-Gojyo: eso crees? y yo que solo trataba de ser suave... -se quejó encogiéndose de hombros- si quieres podemos pasar a algo más fuerte.

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, le desarmó y colocándose justo tras ella le inmobilizó los brazos y acercó la hoja de su arma al fino cuello de la ojidorada, ejerciendo una breve presión en él.

Ran estaba petrificada, la rapidez con que el chico carmesí le había derrotado le sorprendió, y su cercanía le empezaba a poner realmente incómoda, de modo que el color de sus mejillas se tornó rosado.

-Gojyo: ahora está mejor? -susurró acercando sus labios al oído de la rubia.

-Ran: bien ya has ganado... ahora quieres apartarte? -dijo intentando que su voz no se viera afectada por los nervios, pero el otro hacía caso omiso- por qué siempre eres así?

-Gojyo: no puedo cambiar así de fácil -dijo riendo- además, no negarás que es parte de mi encanto? -añadió mientras soltaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

Esta se alejó cabizbaja a recoger su brillante katana, sin decir nada la guardó en su funda y volteó hacia el guapo muchacho.

-Ran: deberíamos irnos ya ... -dijo con aparente tranquilidad en su rostro pero desviando la mirada de aquellas perlas rojo pasión- o se hará de noche y no encontraremos el camino...

-?: qué pareja tan encantadora!

Una extraña voz sonó cerca de ellos, provenía de alguna parte entre los árboles, aunque era difícil saberlo.

-?: hahahaa lástima que vayais a morir! hahahahaa

Se miraron y volvieron a escudriñar el bosque con la mirada. De entre unos árboles vislumbraron una silueta que poco a poco se encaminó hacia el claro y permaneció a unos diez metros de ambos. Se trataba de un hombre, era alto y musculado, su pelo era corto anaranjado y sus orejas acababan en punta. Sus ojos grises como el frío acero se detuvieron en la mujer frente a él, escudriñándola de arriba abajo con una mirada extraña, para después relamerse los labios con una asquerosa y larga lengua. Como acto reflejo, Ran se agarró del brazo a Gojyo, el cual se dio cuenta de la preocupación de la chica.

-Gojyo: quién eres? -empezó a preguntar molesto.

-Goren: mi nombre es Goren, vengo en nombre de mi señora Gyokumenkoshu, en principio...solo para informarle sobre la misteriosa mujer que acompaña al Sanzo ikkou... pero -añadió con una sonrisa autosuficiente- de paso, me ordenó que os destruyera y tome el sutra maten... y en cuanto a la chica... me dijo que si me gustaba me la llevara para lo que quisiera -dijo mirando de nuevo a Ran con esa macabra sonrisa.

-Gojyo: no lo harás!

-Goren: y vas a defenderla tú solo? hahahahaa a por él -ordenó de repente riendo.

Miraron a su alrededor, no importa donde, de cada árbol o arbusto salían youkais, y pronto se vieron rodeados por estos. No lucían como el tipo de la risa loca, estos parecían como salvajes, había tanto hombres como mujeres, vestían con ropa normal, pero su tono de piel se notaba muy pálido y sus ojos perdidos. La mayoría de ellos portaban machetes, guadañas o cuchillos.

-Gojyo: mierda! -maldijo viendo como al menos dos decenas de demonios se acercaban amenazantes- mantente a mi lado Ran -le dijo a la ojidorada para después empezar a atacar.

La hoja de su arma voló lejos gracias a la larga cadena que la unía al bastón y le servía para atacar a distancia. Dirigió el ataque a un grupo de youkais que estaban a unos metros de ellos, cayendo muertos al suelo.

Por su parte Ran, que observaba el combate, se horrorizó al ver la facilidad con que el arma del pelirrojo rasgaba la piel y cortaba limpiamente las extremidades de sus adversarios. Presenció traumada como volaban brazos, manos, piernas, incluso cabezas, y como empezaba a brotar un mar de oscura sangre de los cuerpos inertes.

Dio unos pasos atrás, tapándose el rostro para no ver ni oler la muerte. Escuchó como Gojyo le llamaba y le advertía y momentos después, sintió que unas manos le sujetaban el brazo. Volteó y vio uno de los youkai alzando el brazo para asestarle un duro golpe con sus largas y afiladas uñas. No lo pensó mucho más. Asió rápidamente la empuñadura de su espada y sacándola de su funda, ensartó con ella el estómago del demonio. Le fue tan fácil hacerlo, que casi no se dio cuenta de la fuerza que ejerció ni de la carne abriéndose al paso de la hoja de su espada. Igual de simple retiró su arma, el monstruo la soltó y cayó gritando de dolor.

Sus ojos dorados como la miel se humedecieron, cayendo por ellos finas lágrimas. Había matado, había segado la vida de una persona. Pero sabía de sobra que debía hacerlo, era así: o mataba...o le mataban. No había más. Así siguió atacando, hasta que entre Gojyo y ella derrotaron a todos. Solo restaba el demonio de pelo naranja y mirada fría, que ya parecía no tener tanto valor como antes.

Viendo los cuerpos de sus subordinados en el piso, empezó lentamente a retroceder, pero se vio interceptado por el pelirrojo, que le apuntó con el agudo filo de su arma, así que prefirió quedarse quieto.

-Gojyo: ahora dime, quién va a morir? -le preguntó acercando más la hoja al rostro de aquel tipo.

-Goren: yo... lo siento mucho ... -se lamentaba penosamente- perdonad mi vida, no tenía opci-

-Gojyo: qué pretendias hacerle a ella? -susurró para que la otra no le oyera, sus ojos color rubí ardían de furia- solo por eso mereces lo peor -tras estas últimas palabras le atacó con fuerza, desgarrando casi por completo su cuello, cayendo totalmente fulminado al suelo.

Miró una vez más con asco el cuerpo muerto, y volteó para encaminarse al lado de la rubia. Esta se encontraba algo cabizbaja con la mirada perdida, el pelirrojo se dijo que debía ser por la poca costumbre, se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Gojyo: Ran ...estás bien?

-Ran: si... bueno... -respondió subiendo la mirada y sonriendo tristemente- es solo... es la primera vez que... es tan fácil quitar la vida a una persona... me siento sucia -dijo seria mientras miraba la abundante sangre en sus manos, así como la que goteaba de la hoja de su katana.

-Gojyo: no te culpes, tenías que defenderte de algún modo -la consoló limpiándole una gota de sangre de la mejilla.

-Ran: lo sé, pero... sigue siendo algo horrible -dijo sacudiendo la espada y guardándola- me acostumbraré -dijo con una débil pero dulce sonrisa.

...

-Hakkai: qué os ha pasado? -preguntó el ojiverde sorprendido y preocupado se acercó a los dos que acababan de llegar al campamento.

-Gojyo: otro esbirro de Gyoku no sé qué... de nuevo usaron un grupo de youkais controlados... -explicó el chico encendiéndose un cigarrillo con ansia.

-Hakkai: ya veo... la onda negativa ha llegado hasta aquí -dijo mientras checaba si tenían alguna herida.

-Ran: onda...negativa?

-Goku: Ran-chan deberías saber no? O.O

-Ran: yo... no sé... debería pero... es como si hubiera perdido la memoria sobre todo esto, sobre vosotros... ahhh debe ser cosa de Bosatsu... lo siento chicos... pensé que por ello podría seros útil y ahora no sé nada... -se lamentó impotente.

-Sanzo: ...esa onda... la envían esos idiotas que quieren resucitar a Gyoumaoh, de manera que los youkais que vivían en paz y tranquilidad junto a los humanos se han visto afectados por esta... y les hace descontrolarse... su poder demoníaco se vuelve loco -explicó de mala gana mientras aplastaba su cigarrillo contra la tierra.

-Hakkai: así les controlan para conseguir su objetivo... para ellos... no importa cuanta gente inocente salga perjudicada...

-Sanzo: por eso debemos ir a Togenkyo y acabar con esta estupidez ¬¬

-Ran: me siemto tan inútil... es como si empezara de cero... si al menos supiera luchar bien... -lo confesaba, estaba decaída, desesperada, tal vez en parte por la batalla en la que acababa de participar, y por otra parte en poco convencimiento de que podía serles de ayuda... por mucho que se estrujara el cerebro, lo que le contaban no le sonaba, era como si lo escuchara por primera vez. No le extrañaría que se deshacieran de ella en algún momento- solo soy una molestia...

-Goku: eso no es verdad!

-Gojyo: eres muy fuerte y ágil y además muy buena en combate, solo que necesitas práctica... no subestimes tus cualidades

-Hakkai: y desde que estás con nosotros el viaje es más divertido -añadió riendo el moreno.

-Goku: nos gustas mucho Ran-chan, no me habría gustado más otra persona -dijo con el puño a la altura de su pecho y los ojos brillantes.

-Ran: yo...

-Sanzo: deja de quejarte bastarda! -gritó el monje con el ceño fruncido y sus intensos ojos violeta mirando los de la chica- aceptaste venir con nosotros, no es así? a mi me trae sin cuidado si mueres o no, lo que importa es que ya eres parte de nosotros, así que tú eliges, luchar para sobrevivir en este mundo... o rendirte como una cobarde y morir... pero ya no puedes dar marcha atrás.

-Ran: Sanzo... -se quedó mirando al rubio, sus palabras... querían decir que el grupo al completo le había aceptado? incluso él? estaba feliz, cualquier duda que tuviera se disipó, su miedo desapareció, y decidió hacer lo imposible para no serles una molestia, para aprender a luchar... por los mundos, la gente inocente que sufría, por el grupo... y por sí misma... viviría y no perdería- gracias... ^/^

-Sanzo: ya ya ...cállate y límpiate, me da asco solo con verte -dijo malhumorado desviando la mirada, a la rubia le resbaló una gotita por la nuca.

-Hakkai: haha tiene razón ^_^ aquí teneis unas toallas mojadas, daos prisa la cena está lista -y se marchó al lado de la hoguera para evitar que el castaño acabara con toda la comida.

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal, entre peleas para conseguir el mejor trozo de carne y golpes del harisen del rubio para acallar las discusiones.

Ran durmió mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque a veces no podía evitar pensar que en ese mismo bosque acababa de asesinar un grupo de youkais, personas... Y se quedaba pensando en el futuro que le esperaba, en parte temiéndolo y por otra emocionada por las aventuras que le quedaban por vivir.

**...**

**Ran: me disculpo con Ryuusei y Yukiko, gomennn!** os hice esperar mucho para vuestro cap TT_TT sorryyyyy ahh y a esas amigas que estoy esperando que lean este magnífico fic -modestia aparte- sabéis quiénes soiss ** así que leeros de una vez el fic! sé dónde vivís...** ok no xdddd **

**os gustó el cap?**

**cómo os sentiríais si os pasara lo mismo que a Ran?**

**qué pensais que pasará en el próximo cap con nuestras protas Ryuusei y Yukiko?**

**dejad reviews please!-^o^-**

**hasta otraa!~~**


	11. El príncipe de la nieve y

**Ran: bueno aqui está el siguiente cap ~_~ yukiko sé que tardé pero... cumplí mi promesa de subirlo hoooy! f*ck yeah!*-***

**espero que difrutéis con el cap, me quedó corto, porque en realidad pensaba poner las partes de ryuusei y yukiko juntas...pero no lo haré xDD así que allá va only yukiko's part!^w^**

**disclaimer: inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, pero alteraré las situaciones que quiera para realizar este fanfic ~.~**

**Cap. 11: El príncipe de la nieve y... la chica llena de sorpresas** (N/A: las ireis descubriendo xDD)

La ojinegra contempló desde las gradas cómo ambos equipos se posicionaban en el campo de juego, su corazón latía emocionado ante la escena sin saber exactamente por qué.

Antes de empezar el partido, todos se habían reunido para saber la razón por la cual buscaban al peliplata, y cuan grande fue su sorpresa al saber que querían reclutar a Shirou para enfrentarse a un grupo de alienígenas. Según contó la entrenadora del Raimon, Hitomiko, estos incluso habían destruido brutalmente el instituto Raimon, y aunque no supieran el motivo exacto por el que hacían tales cosas, simplemente no podían dejarles hacer lo que quisieran. Además, actualmente habían sufrido una baja en el equipo, y tenían un delantero menos. Por esa razón acudieron al chico, habían oído hablar proezas de él como goleador, y querían comprobar que los rumores no se equivocaban.

Academia Alius...fue el nombre que les dio la entrenadora...Yukiko se imaginaba cómo podía ser un equipo así...formado por aliens. Se preguntaba cómo serían físicamente, qué clase de seres serían?eran aliens de verdad?si era así, de qué forma podrían ganarles?

Sentó al can hablador en su regazo y deshechó ese pensamiento para concentrarse en lo que pasaba en la cancha.

Buscó al de cabello plateado con la mirada, estaba situado en la defensa, sonriendo con rostro tranquilo.

-Someoka: cómo?por qué ese está de defensa? -preguntó el pelirrosa enfadado. Desde que Goenji había abandonado el equipo se encontraba más irascible de lo normal y el pequeño de ojos grises no hacía más que aumentar el enojo.

-Kidou: no era delantero?

-Ryuu: si lo es -contestó el miembro del Alpino- pero ahora ha vuelto a la defensa.

-Endou: no acabo de entenderlo del todo, pero esto se está poniendo interesante òwó -se escuchó decir al castaño desde portería, mientras se ponía en pose defensiva, entusiasmado.

Después de eso el árbitro tocó el silbato y dio comienzo el partido.

Sacando de centro, Kidou y Someoka avanzaron hacia la portería contraria. El más alto pasó fácilmente entre varios miembros de la línea de defensa hasta que se topó con el chico de la bufanda nívea, el cual le robó el balón con su técnica paisaje helado. Pronto descubrieron que a parte de su hermano Atsuya, él era el único que poseían buenas cualidades para jugar, tanto que llegó a parar con total tranquilidad y sin necesidad de supertécnicas el "remate dragón" del chico de cabello rosa.

-Yukiko: siii así se hace Shirou!wuuu!^O^

-Endou: woow es un defensa fantástico!*O*

-Atsuya: basta ya de cháchara!estoy aburrido de esta gente!Shirou! -miró con el gesto impaciente a su hermano, que en esos momentos volvía a tener la pelota.

-Shirou: de acuerdo, ahora nos toca a nosotros contraatacar noo? -dijo el peliplata para después pasarle la bola al otro Fubuki y salir corriendo a su lado, dejando atrás la línea de defensa.

Los numerosos intentos por pararlos fueron en vano, y así ambos se plantaron frente a portería ante la brillante y entusiasmada mirada del chico de la banda naranja.

-Atsuya: Shirou, es tuya!enséñales de qué eres capaz! -dijo con un sonrisa maliciosa pasándole el balón al peliplata.

El castaño estaba expectante en la red, impaciente por ver el gran poder el pequeño defensa-delantero. Éste dio un giro en el aire, haciendo rotar la pelota, y aterrizó detrás de esta. El balón, que ahora adquiría un aspecto grisáceo y gélido, se elevó hasta la altura de su rostro. Podía verse cómo sonreía, disfrutando del momento. Entonces saltó de nuevo, girando para fortalecer el tiro, y entre la neblina que se había formado repentinamente alrededor de él, el portero pudo ver como pateaba el balón, que se dirigía imponente en su dirección.

Desgraciadamente para él, no fue capaz de parar la "ventisca eterna" del peliplateado, y así fue como se marcó el primer tanto en el partido.

-Endou: woow ha sido increíble, pensé que podría pararlo, pero ...ha sido un tiro increíble, Shirou ^^ -decía el castaño desde la portería.

-Yukiko: waaaaa es genial no crees Chiska? -preguntaba la pelinegra a la perra entre sus brazos- has visto ese tiro?ese memo con cara de patata nunca podrá pararlo.

-Chiska: aún tiene mucho que aprender, al igual que tú...

-Yukiko: cómo dices? -preguntó aún con la mirada ensimismada en el campo.

-Chiska: no...nada... -contestó el mamífero de pelaje castaño y blanco subiendo las orejas y dejando ver una enorme sonrisa en su cara, de la cual no se percató la ojinegra,

El partido continuó hasta que uno de los centrocampistas del instituto Alpino cayó a la hierba con una mueca de dolor y el árbitro anunció un breve descanso.

Sorano y Shirou ayudaron a la pequeña Konko a llegar a las gradas y sentarse al lado de la morena.

-Ritsuto: veamos que tienes aquí... -el peliazul libró el pie de la centrocampista y lo examinó desde varios ángulos- lo tienes muy hinchado, Konko... esto... puede tardar una semana en pasarse...

-Konko: pero yo... seguiré jugando! no puede ser para tant- ahhh -intentó levantarse, pero el punzante dolor le obligó a ocupar de nuevo las gradas. Ahí cruzó los brazos haciendo morros.

-Shirou: bueno, tendremos que suspender el partido, no tenemos reservas, así que no podremos seguir jugando -sonrió tristemente para voltear, pero una voz se lo impidió.

-Atsuya: a menos que … -añadió con una sonrisa demoníaca mirando a su gemelo.

-Shirou: a menos que qué?

-Atsuya: que usemos a esa loca que habla con perros y cree en fantasmas... -se dirije frente a nuestra protagonista- acaso no decías saber jugar al fútbol? -inquirió riendo, la otra solo pudo permanecer callada y tragar saliva ante lo que le esperaba.

-Shirou: Atsuya, no la presiones, eso lo debe decidir ella -mira a los ojos de la chica con una dulce sonrisa- Yukiko querrías jugar con nosotros?

-Yukiko: yo... -solo podía pensar en que era imposible resistirse a esa mirada del peliplata, no quería hacer el ridículo pero tampoco quería decepcionar al defensa, que había confiado en ella desde el principio- si de acuerdo -dijo por fin, cabizbaja, luego se levantó de golpe y se acercó al menor de los Fubuki- túu! cuando digas otra vez eso, te apretaré la cabeza hasta que se te salgan los ojos de las cuencas!idiotaa! -gritó golpeando al delantero, que empezó a correr seguido por la pelinegra y su mascota.

El capitán del Alpino anunció el cambio de jugadoras y dio un uniforme a la improvisada centrocampista, que debido a su estatura, tuvo que coger el uniforme de repuesto de uno de los chicos más altos del equipo.

El partido al fin volvía a dar comienzo.

El peliplata vio a la chica de ojos negros que se posicionaba delante de él. El uniforme le favorecía a su tono de piel y sus ojos oscuros. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola alta con varios mechones cayendo a cada lado de su rostro. Las mechas moradas de su cabello se veían más brillantes por la claridad del día. Pero lo que captó la atención del ojigris fue su extraña actitud. Permanecía mirando hacia la otra mitad del campo con los ojos brillantes y las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho. Miró en esa dirección y solo vio como Mamoru Endou y ese chico peliazul Kazemaru se hablaban de cerca para luego despedirse para colocarse en sus puestos. "No entiendo por qué tanto interés" pensó extrañado, y al volver a ver como la chica se tapaba la boca con las manos para ahogar un grito de emoción, rio para sí mismo. "Esta chica... es realmente interesante" pensó divertido para centrar su atención en el partido.

Esta vez tocaba sacar al Raimon. Someoka lanzó el balón al peliazul y corrieron por el campo sorteando obstáculos, hasta que de la nada apareció Atsuya y les robó la bola. Este avanzó hasta el campo contrario pero más allá de la mitad le fue imposible, estaba rodeado por los dos delanteros y luego llegó un tipo con capa que también se interpuso en su camino. Maldijo a todos entre dientes y miró a su alrededor, buscando algún compañero para hacer el pase. Pero todos los que estaban cerca suya estaban bloqueados por jugadores del Raimon, aunque vio una oportunidad en uno de ellos. Yukiko tenía ante ella un enano con dientes de roedor al que sacaba casi medio metro. Sonrió y lanzó el balón alto en su dirección.

La chica de cabello azabache vio sorprendida como este iba hacia ella, y dando unos pasos atrás, lo recibió con el pecho y cayó a la hierba. Ahora varios chicos del instituto Raimon corrían hacia ella pero de los nervios se había quedado paralizada.

-Atsuya: que haces?! corre baka!vamoos! -le gritó a unos metros el pequeño pelirosado. La chica se volteó para sacarle la lengua y luego empezó a correr rápidamente.

Miró a los lados, pero estaba sola, todos estaban atrás, y frente a ella todavía quedaban dos defensas y portería. No le quedaba más opción que seguir avanzando sola. Sentía que no podría hacerlo, no sabía ninguna supertécnica y con un simple tiro a puerta no serviría.

Entonces fue cuando escuchó una aguda voz a sus pies.

-Chiska: dispara fuerte el balón, yo te ayudaré -le dijo la enviada corriendo a su lado.

-Yukiko: pero los defensas...

-Chiska: no te preocupes por ellos, tú solo tira a puerta.

Su dueña asintió, y paró su carrera. Elevó el balón y lo golpeó con fuerza. Lo siguiente que vio fue cómo el pequeño animal corría a una velocidad pasmosa tras la pelota, dándole potencia, y a su alrededor se había formado una especie de barrera anaranjada como el sol. Tan fuerte y ressitente deía ser que los defensas no pudieron frenar el proyectil con la "torre inexpugnable" y con "el muro", y tampoco sirvió de mucho la "mano mágica" del capitán castaño, que desvió un poco la trayectoria del balón pero no lo suficiente como para que no entrara en portería.

-Sorano: woow increíble!ha metido gol!

-Ritsuto: siii lo ha conseguido! -se escuchaban los integrantes del Alpino a su espalda.

-Yukiko: lo he ...lo he hecho!*o* -exclamó entusiasmada saltando en el sitio mientras sus compañeros la felicitaban. Corrió hacia ese pequeño canino y lo cogió en brazos, apretando su rostro contra el suyo, recibiendo un gruñido de su parte- Chiska como sabías hacer eso y no me lo dijiste? lo llamaré "remate Chiska" ^^ -le dijo sonriendo, la perra solo se revolvió entre sus brazos y saltó al suelo, alejándose moviendo graciosa su peluda cola.

-Endou: ha sido... genial! -se acercó corriendo a la pelinegra balón en mano- eres muy buena!^^ -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yukiko: *se supone que acabo de meterle gol y está tan feliz?que chico más raro...* si...gracias -contestó apretando la mano que le tendía el castaño.

-Endou: no te conozco... como te llamas?

-Yukiko: soy Yukiko Shirayama..

-Endou: no me suena... ohhh -exclamó rascándose la nuca- que extraño... debería haber oido hablar de ti, tu técnica es sorprendente... dime de donde vienes?

-Yukiko: e-emmm yo... *maldito sea que quiere que le diga?que vengo de otro mundo?idiota curioso...por que se parece tanto a Ryuusei?* emm...

-Kazemaru: Endou no le acoses así -interrumpió el pelilargo, poniéndose a su lado.

-Endou: pero Kaze-chan...

-Kazemaru: ya...la estás intimidando... -decía dándole palmaditas al hombro del chico de la banda.

-Endou: ok... -se resignó haciendo pucheros pero enseguida se recuperó y fue a hablar con los Fubuki.

-Hitomiko: bueno chicos! -intentaba captar la atención de todos la entrenadora- ya basta!se acabó el partido, venid todos aquí! -ordenó a ambos equipos haciendo señas con una mano. Asi entre algunos suspiros de resignación, todos se concentraron en aquella zona junto a las gradas, donde la pelinegra se encontraba junto a las managers del instituto Raimon- ha sido un partido muy interesante, y he podido comprobar las increibles habilidades del famoso Shirou "la ventisca" ...pero del mismo modo me he sorprendido al encontrarme las cualidades de esta chica -se interrumpió y miró a la ojinegra- así que al igual que Fubuki me gustaría que formaras parte de nuestro equipo... si quereis... estais oficialmente invitados a viajar en la carabana y uniros a nosotros para enfrentarnos a la Academia Alius.

El defensa asintió y enseguida se vio rodeado de sus compañeros que le animaban y de un chico de su misma estatura que dramático, le gritaba que no lo dejara solo.

La de orbes azabache se quedó callada, pensando si por ello era que era clave en ese mundo...tendría que salvarlo de los aliens?

-Endou: tú también vendrás, no Yukiko? -le interrumpió los pensamientos el chico castaño, que se había acercado a ella junto a algunos más de su equipo- nosotros queremos que vengas, verdad Kaze? -dijo al ojirrojo pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Kazemaru: claro ^/^ sería un honor -contestó sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Vieron a la morena pero esta no reaccionaba, estâba mirando al infinito con los puños apretados y mordiéndose el labio. Se miraron entre si y el peliazul de la coleta alzó una mano a su rostro, intentando llamar su atención, hasta que al fin volvió en si.

-Yukiko: ehh? qué pasa?

-Endou y Kazemaru: vendrás?

-Yukiko: yoo... *kyaaa son tan adorables! mira como el cabezón rodea con su brazo a ese lindo ukesito! awww es demasiado! hehee ewe ...ohh me miran raro de nuevo, corre contesta* siii encantada de viajar con vo-so-tros! -dijo haciendo enfasis en el pronombre. Su mente fantaseaba con las escenas que podría ver entre la pareja -si, para ella ya eran pareja- y ya la idea de enfrentarse a unos alienígenas no le parecía tan mala, con tal de satisfacer a su fujoshi interior.

Llena de júbilo y emoción por el momento, nunca habría llegado a pensar que una persona muy conocida para ella estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí planeando su destrucción.

**Ran:** **annyeong!\(^w^)/**

**bueno os gustó el cap? yukiko y ryuusei sé que me lo diréis en persona pero aún así lo recuerdo xDD**

**preguntas:**

**qué os parece la súper técnica de yukiko?**

**os gusta chiska? (si no es así se lo diré y os morderá T_T)**

**qué pensáis de que yukiko sea fujoshi? (pregunta estúpida pero no se me ocurría ninguna más...había que rellenar hueco T.T)**

**os gustó el final del cap?se me ocurrió la frase en el ultimísimo momento...es muy dramática, intrigante**

**qué pensais que hará yukiko cuando sepa que ryuusei forma parte de los misteriosos aliens?**

**esto último lo sabréis en el próx cap!**

**seguid leyendo please! (aunque sé que poca gente sigue haciéndolo TT_TT no llores...contente)**

**dejen reviews!^w^**

**sayoooou!~~**


	12. Difícil de creer

**Ran: bueno pues aqui está el cap 12 de lucky accident!-^O^-**

**estoy dejando olvidados muchos otros fanfics, pero tengo tantas ideas sobre este en mi cabeza que creo que tardaré más que JK Rowling en escribir Harry Potter xdd**

**os dejo con este capi, espero que os guste -quien lo lea =_=**

**disclaimer: inazuma eleven pertenece a level 5, pero cambiaré la historia como me plazca =.=**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

**12.** **Difícil de creer:**

Se hallaba cómodamente sentada en una especie de trono, que brillaba en un tono amarillo en la casi total oscuridad de la sala. Desde allí podía ver al pelirrojo a su derecha, con porte regio en su asiento rojizo, mientras hablaba con voz queda con los otros tres.

Estos eran los capitanes de los otros equipos de la Academia: Reize, Burn y Gazelle. Se encontraban unos metros más abajo que ellos, y la de orbes rojos tenía que torcer el cuello para poder verles directamente. Pero eso le molestaba ya de sobremanera, así que solo se mantuvo pensando en como sería el mundo tras la conquista de la Alius. Si, se imagimaba un mundo nuevo en donde todos fueran sus estúpidos súbditos y donde ella sería como una diosa... junto al chico a su lado. No era para nada como si le gustase o algo parecido... ella solo pensaba que... Gran estaba casi a su altura en cuanto a nivel de crueldad. Eso es. Así que le dejaría gobernar el nuevo mundo con ella.

Sonrió, los planes estaban resultando tal y como querían. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas. O al menos eso pensaba ella hasta ese momento.

Vio como ante ella se materializaba una luz blanca. La observó durante unos segundos y comprobó que en realidad era imposible que se materializara. Era un holograma que había hecho aparecer Gran en medio de la oscuridad. Entornó los ojos para ver mejor y pudo distinguir árboles, el tono blanco debía ser porque era un bosque nevado. Miró al capitán del Génesis, no entendía qué estaba pasando y tenía intención de enterarse de cada detalle.

-Dark Ryuusei: qué es todo esto, Gran? -preguntó con una mirada inquisidora. El de ojos esmeralda giró su cabeza hacia ella.

-Gran: mira alli -dijo tras una breve pausa señalando una parte de la imagen. La castaña lo hizo y vio pequeñas figuritas, como muñequitos. No se distinguían apenas los rostros, pero la mitad de ellos portaban uniformes amarillos y el que más se movía de estos llebaba algo naranja en el pelo. Y eso era inconfundible.

-Dark: el Raimon?! -preguntó casi sin creerlo- esos imbéciles debían estar ya en sus casitas temblando de miedo... -dijo con gesto furioso- Reize, a caso no te encargaste de ellos? -preguntó al peliverde que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados el holograma.

-Reize: y así fue... -dijo con expresión inmutable- fue una victoria total.

-Gazelle: pues siento decepcionarte, pero tuviste que hacer algo mal, idiota T_T

-Burn: puede que sea una casualidad...pueden haber ido de viaje no? -propuso el ojidorado mirando a su chico.

-Gazelle: tú tienes cerebro?imbecil que crees que han quedado para jugar en la nieve? -dijo con sarcasmo golpeando el brazo del capitán del Prominence.

-Burn: yo solo intentaba ayudar... -dijo sobándose la parte afectada.

-Gran: veamos entonces lo que están hablando -dictó el ojiverde interrumpiendo las voces de los demás.

Luego chasqueó los dedos y empezaron a oir el zumbido del viento, las ramas de los pinos al chocarse entre ellas, todo ello mezclado con gritos eufóricos de muchos chicos juntos. No podían escuchar lo que decían todos, pero distinguieron algunas frases como:

"Ahora somos mucho más fuertes"

"Todo es gracias a vosotros"

"Ahora si que podremos derrotar a la Alius"

-Gazelle: pero quee?! siguen conspirando los muy imbéciles!me entran ganas de ir hasta allí y quitarles las ganas de vivir! -gritó furioso frotándose los nudillos.

-Burn: que persistentes... parece que nos les asustastes lo suficiente, Reize -consoló al ojinegro palmeándole el hombro, pero el peliverde apartó su mano rápidamente, con una expresión mezcla de furia y vergüenza. Dio un paso al frente y puso un mano en su pecho.

-Reize: jefe, permíteme ir de nuevo a enseñarles quién tiene el poder -rogó con la cabeza baja- esta vez no fallaré.

-Gran: bien, qué te parece a ti Dark? -añadió volviéndose a la delantera.

-Dark: hmm lo mínimo que puede hacer es terminar su trabajo -opinó sin dejar de mirar la fantasmal imagen, acariciando el brazal del asiento- pero antes -añadió con una sonrisa siniestra- por qué no vemos qué es eso tan poderoso que tienen que creen que pueden derrotarnos? -los demás asintieron y prestaron atención a lo que decían.

Parecía ser que estaban empezando una especie de entrenamiento especial en la nieve, vieron cómo todos ellos se ponían unos esquíes y se juntaban alrededor de una persona más bajita.

"Este entrenamiento os ayudará a aumentar vuestra velocidad y agilidad física. Yo lo haré primero. Prestad atención e intentadlo vosotros."

Después de decir esto, el chico salió disparado montaña abajo, sorteando piedras y árboles hábilmente.

El de ojos miel soltó una carcajada.

-Burn: este es el plan que guardaban?pretenden pegarnos con los esquíes?hahahahaaa- auuuchh eso duele suzun-

-Gazelle: mantente callado, idiota o yo mismo te pegaré hasta la muerte -dijo para luego seguir observando la imagen, el otro solo se le quedó mirando, mordiéndose el labio. Últimamente su chico de ojos azules estaba más irascible de lo normal, lo que él atribuyó al estrés que provoca la piedra. Ahora no podía hacer una broma sin que el peliblanco le propinara un fuerte golpe. Empezaba a sentirse cansado. Por suerte, pronto acabaría todo y volvería a ser igual que antes. Estaba perdido en estos pensamientos hasta que la voz de la castaña sonó con fuerza en sus oídos.

-Dark: espera! -exclamó haciendo ademán de levantarse del sillón.

-Gran: qué te ocurre? -preguntó extrañado por la reacción de la nueva co-capitana del Génesis.

-Dark: esa voz... -susurró con la mirada perdida- sé que conozco esa voz pero de qu-... -de pronto se le abrieron los ojos en demasía, sus iris se veían como dos grandes aros de fuego intenso- no puede ser... -se levantó ante la atenta mirada de todos y se acercó al holograma, pareciera que la chica flotara en medio de toda esa oscuridad- Gran puedes acercar la imagen... aquí? -preguntó señalando la parte más alta del monte donde estaba el Raimon.

Con un nuevo gesto del pelirrojo, la imagen aumentó. Ahora enseñaba la zona de la que salían todos para practicar. Se situaban en sus puestos y con fuerza, se impulsaban hacia delante, deslizándose por la nieve cada vez a más velocidad.

Pero había alguien que no estaba haciendo lo mismo que los demás. Era una chica que, apartada de la línea de salida, miraba con miedo como sus compañeros se tiraban y se negaba a hacer lo mismo. Se veía muy alta, era morena de piel y tenía el cabello y los ojos negros. Unas orejeras moradas cubrían sus orejas y combinaban con las mechas de su pelo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en señal de desagrado, por lo que pensaron que debieron obligarle a ponerse los esquíes, los cuales sujetaba con fuerza y clavaba en la nieve con molestia.

-Dark: lo que pensé... ahora todo tiene sentido...ella también llegó a este mundo...

-Gran: la conoces?

-Dark: es Yukiko, amiga de mi otra estúpida yo -explicó paseándose alrededor del holograma- vinimos juntas desde nuestro mundo, y al parecer hemos llegado al mismo -soltó una macabra risa- haha que trágico...dos amigas luchando entre sí cada una por su propia razón... solo una ganará...hahahaa pobre pobre Yukiko veamos que te parece esto -dijo mirando de cerca la escena.

A la morena se le había aparecido a su lado un chico de pelo plateado al que sacaba una cabeza. Dark lo reconoció como la persona a la cual todos rodearon al comienzo. Ese pequeño se acercó a ella y la convenció para intentar el ejercicio.

"Yo te ayudaré" le dijo con una brillante sonrisa. "Te enseñaré cómo se hace. Ven" dijo cogiéndole de la mano y llevándola hasta el límite de la cuesta.

"Pero da miedo..." se quejó temerosa mirando hacia abajo. "Siento que me caeré".

"No te preocupes. Iré justo a tu lado. No te dejaré caer" le apoyó con una mirada dulce.

"Mmm...no tengo otra opción, verdad?" preguntó con una media sonrisa y asintió. "Bien, si así podemos derrotar a esos aliens...lo haré" dijo no muy convencida. "Pero no quiere decir que esto me guste" aclaró con el ceño fruncido.

El ojigris rió y le indicó cómo posicionarse.

"Solo déjate caer. Los esquís resbalarán solos. Mantén el equilibrio con los palos y flexionando las rodillas. Para girar inclina tu cuerpo. Y si quieres acelerar ayúdate de los palos."

"Y si quiero parar?"

"Lo más fácil es caerte" dijo riendo y la otra le miró con horror para luego darle un golpe suave en el brazo con fastidio. "Era broma. Solo tienes que girar sobre tus caderas y clavar los palos con fuerza en la nieve ".

Después de decir esto, se miraron una última vez y dando la cuenta atrás, salieron prácticamente despacio uno al lado del otro.

Cualquiera habría dicho que la escena que acababan de presenciar era apropiada para el comienzo de una bonita película de amor. Cualquiera excepto aquella chica cuyos orbes carmesís miraban con absoluto desprecio la imagen de la pareja. Sentía que las tripas se le revolvían, cualquier muestra de aprecio le resultaba tan desagradable, tan deplorable que incluso había prohibido a Gazelle que mantuviera ese tipo de relaciones durante la conquista.

-Dark: me dan ganas de vomitar -confesó dando la espalda al holograma flotante- ya es suficiente... Reize -dijo sin voltear- irás allí y esta vez será mejor que ganes definitivamente.

-Reize: si -asintió serio.

-Dark: es hora de visitar a mi vieja amiga... -dijo con una media sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro.

Habían terminado de practicar y estaban recogiendo sus cosas para seguir su camino. Como había dicho la entrenadora, nunca debían descansar mientras los aliens amenazaran con seguir haciendo daño al mundo.

Dieron sendos uniformes a los dos nuevos integrantes, y estos se los pusieron rápidamente, orgullosos de formar parte de la salvación de la humanidad.

Shirou se acostumbró rápidamente al cambio de vestuario, pero su compañera no dejaba de pensar que el bonito uniforme de tonos fríos del Alpino le quedaba mejor. Había estado apenas unas horas con el otro y ya se lo habían quitado.

-Yukiko: lo recuperaré...cuando no estén mirando lo cogeré y me lo quedaré -decía para sí misma mirando donde habían puesto el conjunto que se había quitado.

-Shirou: qué te quedarás? -oyó la suave voz del ojigris a su espalda.

-Yukiko: hiiiiiii -chilló la chica de ojos negros, asustada por verse descubierta- n-nada! -disimuló volviéndose a ver al otro, llevaba unas bolsas en las manos- qué llevas ahí?

-Shirou: son tus cosas, las he cogido de casa -respondió con una sonrisa- no puedes irte sin ellas -dijo pasándole las bolsas a la chica alta.

-Yukiko: mm gracias -dijo comprobando sus pertenencias- espera! cuándo has ido a tu casa?hay media hora de camino, habrías tardado una hora...y yo te vi hace unos minutos -argumentó confusa mirando al peliplata con los ojos grandes.

El otro solo rió posando un dedo en sus labios vocalizando "himitsu" (N/A: himitsu significa 'secreto', es la forma japonesa de decir que algo no se puede decir, es un secreto) y se fue tranquilamente a dejar sus cosas en el compartimento de equipajes de la carabana del Raimon, dejando a la morena confusa resbalándole una gotita por la cabeza.

Minutos después, la entrenadora Hitomiko se acercó a ellos haciendo gestos con las manos para llamar la atención.

-Hitomiko: nos iremos en cinco minutos, mirad que teneis todo y despedíos de vuestros compañeros.

-?: me parece que tendreis que retrasar la partida...qué pena -se escuchó decir una voz en la mitad del campo.

Todos miraron allí y empezaron a lanzar bufidos y palabras de sorpresa y molestia, pero ninguno estaba tan sorprendido como la chica de las mechas moradas. Esa chica se veía extremadamente distinta de la última vez que la vio. Tenía un uniforme gris de arriba a abajo, la camiseta se veía visiblemente más grande que las mayas, como si la hubieran estirado. Su cabello rara vez estaba suelto, pero cuando se lo soltaba, mechones caían a cada lado de su delgado cuerpo, envolviéndola de una manera que le parecía graciosa. Pero en ese momento su cabello parecía sobrenatural, no caía de una manera normal, o más bien, ni siquiera llegaba a caer, pues de las puntas brotaba una extraña energía que hacía flotar el cabello a los lados. Además, este se notaba con un brillo inusual, que le atribuía un aura siniestra. Aunque lo que más impresionó y a la vez asustó a Yukiko fue el rostro de su amiga. De aquella característica sonrisa boba y soñadora, permanente en el rostro que ella recordaba, de esa no quedaba ni rastro. En su lugar una mueca desagradable que simulaba una sonrisa sarcástica adornaba la cara de esa chica frente a ella. Sus ojos, despiertos y alegres, que siempre rebosaban brillo, se habían convertido en dos rendijas en las que se distinguían sus orbes rojos. Pero estos que un día mostraban entusiasmo y alegría, ahora destilaban un color enfermizo, maligno, y miraban con una crueldad que nunca esperó ver en el rostro de la castaña.

Se preguntó qué le había pasado...por qué estaba del lado de los aliens?Sabría que estaba allí?

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, los mortíferos orbes de la chica se posaron en ella, y su boca se contrajo en una sonrisa burlona.

-Dark: ahora quién tiene cara de estúpida...amiga?

Todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de la ojicarmesí y miraron a las dos chicas, confusos, sin saber qué estaba pasando.

-Yukiko: Ryuusei...de verdad eres tú?

-Dark: si...y no -dijo acercándose a la morena con paso decidido e imponente.

-Yukiko: qué quieres decir con eso?

-Dark: la Ryuusei que conocías ahora es solo una imperceptible parte de mí. Ahora yo, Dark, controlo a mi gusto su cuerpo -explicó haciéndose paso entre los jugadores para parar frente a ella.

-Yukiko: pero como...?Ryuusei nunca se habría aliado con alguien que quisiera destruir este mundo...

-Dark: pues lo hizo -le interrumpió la otra- afortunadamente fue antes de que se diera cuenta que tendría que enfrentarse a su mejor amiga. Y ahora que soy más fuerte que ella, haré que esa idiota infantil desaparezca para siempre.

-Yukiko: no puedes hacer eso! -gritó encarándose con esa tipa...empezaba a odiar ese alter ego de su amiga.

-Dark: y qué piensas hacer tú para impedirlo? -dio unos pasos hasta quedar a apenas un metro de ella. Aunque era alta, no lo era tanto como la pelinegra, pero su porte intimidaba mucho más- te aplastaré, te humillaré y serás mi fiel esclava cuando al fin hayamos cambiado este mundo para nuestro bien -dijo haciendo gestos con los brazos- y quién sabe...tal vez nuestro dominio se expanda hasta nuestro mundo -añadió con ambición.

-Yukiko: n-no... -negó para sí misma. No quería creer que su mejor amiga estuviera diciendo todo eso...No, definitivamente esa no era su amiga...Esa...cosa la había absorbido por completo. Volvería a ver a Ryuusei?El pensar que quizás no hacía que sintiera sus ojos húmedos de impotencia, pero se resistió, no lloraría delante de esa tipa. No le daría el gusto.

-Endou: no sé qué está pasando aquí, pero no dejaremos que hagais lo que venga en gana! -se adelantó el chico de la banda, captando la atención de todos- os venceremos...cueste lo que cueste -dijo con decisión, y se escucharon gritos de apoyo a su alrededor.

La castaña se le quedó mirando seriamente, el otro solo pudo aguantarle la mirada con expresión fuerte.

-Dark: bien -dijo soltando una estruendosa risa que quedaba resonando en los oídos- Reize te toca a ti... y... ya sabes lo que pasará si no ganas -le dijo con voz fría al delantero peliverde. Luego se volvió a mirar de nuevo al Raimon y Alpino- es una lástima, pero no tengo tiempo que gastar en vosotros... me despido -dijo pero antes de desaparecer, tendió la mano hacia alguien de los equipos.

El balón en manos de Kabeyama salió volando hasta la chica alien, que lo pateó con una facilidad y fuerza que nunca antes habían visto, y atravesó el campo completo hasta acertar de lleno en el centro de la portería. Y con la misma facilidad con que había disparado el proyectil, desapareció de sus vistas, dirijiendo una última mirada a la pelinegra.

Todos se mantuvieron mirando unos momentos al lugar en el que desapareció la figura, para luego dirijirse hacia la morena que seguía estática en el sitio. El portero y el peliplata apoyaron sus manos en los hombros de la chica, y esta al fin reaccionó, mirándoles con una sonrisa triste.

-Yukiko: podría no volver a verla nunca... -susurró apretando los puños con rabia. Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-Endou: eso no pasará! porque derrotaremos a la academia Alius, verdad? -preguntó y todos gritaron en coro dando razón a su capitán.

-Shirou: y ella volverá a ser la misma -le animó el defensa apoyando una mano en su hombro- así que...no estés triste... tienes que dar lo mejor de ti para salvarla -le dijo con su tono tranquilo.

-Yukiko: si! -asintió la ojinegra, ahora se sentía con fuerzas para luchar... ya no solo por el mundo donde se encontraba, sino también por su amiga, por su voluntad.

-Reize: creo que estais hablando muy pronto -sonó una fría voz frente a ellos- os habíais olvidado de mí, humanos? -preguntó el alien peliverde dando unos pasos hacia ellos seguido de su equipo- nos volvemos a ver...y esta vez nuestra victoria será definitiva.

to be continued~~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

**Ran: bieeen... ~.~ os gustó?****espero que si, yukiko debes estar leyéndolo aunque sé que muy probablemente no leerás las notas iniciales y finales =_= ...ryuusei tú sí me leerás o sabes que te pegaré ~w~ kekeke**

**awww lucha entre amigas!conquistar y salvar el mundo!que dramático! me encanta la idea de enfrentarles en lucky accident, me hace gracias porque en la vida real nunca pelean -bueno puede que por cosas tontas pero lo normal- y lo más emocionante que puede haber en un libro es un enfrentamient entre amigos -eso ademas de lemon w **

**el prox cap será de ran!uhhh que ganas de escribirlo y que poco tiempo para hacerlo!ojalá me pagaran por hacer esto =_=**

**comenten pleaseeee *se lo pido de rodillas aunque sé que no recibiré un mísero review* TToTT**

**byeee~~**


End file.
